A Dragon Slayers Power
by eljokerhaha
Summary: Natsu leaves on a training mission for three years to get stronger, to be the most powerful mage. When he returns, he finds out he has gained more than just power. A fight for his love, will he pick just one or will the girls decide to put aside their feelings and share because they don't want to lost him. Harem fic
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my first fan fic so go easy on me. I do appreciate criticism and tips, but flames will skimmed and deleted. I have quite a few ideas for fan fictions, but if there are ideas that would like me to try message me and I'll see what I can do. Also realize that I'm not a grammar professor so please be patient with me and if there are things that bug you just let me know.**

**This will be a harem fic, and I have a pretty good idea who will be in it but I will be taking suggestions. My current list Erza, Mirajane, Lisanna, Cana, Lucy, Levy, and possibly Juvia if I get enough requests. Natsu will be be god like, but he will have no equal in this fic. Let me know after this chapter but I may extend his power base too, make his special and give him a few other magic types.**

**I have gone back and edited a few things in my first five chapters, first I have thrown out the black fire and lightning thing and just gave him god slayer magic. I got too many questions and this was easier. I know a few people questioned me about his before and this is just easier besides the title god slayer sounds so much more bad ass. **

**Main pairing will be Mirajane/Erza**

**This fiction is rated M for future lemons, violence, language, and possible torture scenes. Takes place after the episode Fantasia. **

Chapter 1

Mirajane POV

Three years, three long years Natsu was gone. Looking back I should have seen it coming. After seeing how powerful Laxus and Mystogan were he fell into a depression, he felt he wasn't powerful enough. Natsu started to think that the first time he fought Laxus was just a fluke. The only reason he won was because he had help, if Gajeel was not there to save him, he would have lost badly. So after the issue with the Thunder Palace, and once his wounds healed, Natsu just left. And he's been gone ever since, no letters, no messages, no contact what so ever.

"Hey Mira, when do you think he'll come back?" questioned a sad looking Erza, not even strawberry cheese cake could lift her mood. The guild wasn't quite the same, there were no fights, no hurling insults, no tables flying across the room. It seemed that Natsu just took the happiness with him when he left. Mirajane just thought that Erza was down like everyone else, what she didn't know was that like herself Erza also discovered secret feelings for their resident dragon slayer.

"I don't know, but I hope its soon. I can't take all this quite. I'll probably regret this later but I miss all of the fights, the ruckus, look even Gray misses him" Said Mirajane. "I do not miss that idiotic flame brain, I say good riddance" retorted Gray. Then the temperature in the room drop dramatically, and not in the good way, the killing intent coming from Mirajane and Erza was suffocating. "Gray, your dead?" they said in unison, then all that could be heard were Grays screams of pain.

Erza and Mirajane were still fuming over Gray, insinuating that the guild didn't need Natsu, Cana and Lucy were in their own little worlds, day dreaming about their favorite dragon slayer, and when he will be returning. 'Oh Natsu, it took you leaving for me to figure out my feelings. Well no longer, when you get back I'm going to make you mine' thought Mirajane. Miles away a cloak man sneezes. Erza being the ever vigilant mage notices the faraway look on her face. "Mira, what's with the dreamy look" asked Erza. A blush immediately found its way onto her face. "Oh, um no reason at all" said Mira. Erza narrowed her eyes, then they went wide. "You're thinking about Natsu aren't you. You bitch; you told me that you had no feelings for him." Erza hissed. "Where this coming from Erza, why do you care? Oh no don't tell me you like him too, well to bad Erza you can just back off because you had your chance now it's mine" said Mira. Just as Erza was about to retort the guild doors opened, and in walked in a hooded man. The cloak was pitch black, and the ends were tattered. All he had on was a sleeveless skin tight black shirt that showed all of his iron hard muscles, black military cargo pants and boots. His hands were covered up to mid forearm with bandages. Everyone looked up to see who had entered the guild hall.

When the cloak blew back with the doors, one could clearly see the Fairy Tail insignia on his arm, but no one had a clue as to who he was. The man reached up to push the hood down and revealed who he was. One thought rang out through everyone heads, 'Oh my God'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys what is up, I am back with chapter two. Sorry the first one was so short, it was just an intro to the story my chapter will be a lot longer now that it is set up. I would like to say my thanks to ****FanFictionHunter, for some great ideas and encouragement. Your reviews mean a lot, and if you guys see something that's missing or should be in my story whether its plot or grammar ideas and criticism is helpful. **

**Alright, since the official harem is not finished I've gotten some ideas from you guys so send me a PM of who you think should be in it.**

**Aquarius, adult Wendy, Jenny, Edo Lucy, Edo Erza, Sherry, Angel, ****Ikaruga, and Ultear. Let me know what you guys think.**

**I've got a few questions about my Fic and let me answer the main one, from the episode fantasia on will by my own story. I may bring some main villains in I may not. Do not worry I have created some really kick ass guys so don't worry on that front. **

**Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did but sadly I don't.**

Chapter 2

When the cloak blew back with the doors, one could clearly see the Fairy Tail insignia on his arm, but no one had a clue as to who he was. The man reached up to push the hood down and revealed who he was. One thought rang out through everyone heads, 'Oh my God'.

"Hey everyone guess what, we're back." shouted Natsu as he threw his arms up in the air, as Happy landed on top of his head. It took everyone in the guild a minute to register who was really there, the next should the pierce the silence was the sound of a plate shattering on the hard wood floor. "N N N Natsu… is that you, is it really you?" quivered Mirajane as she tried to stop her shaking hands. "Yes Mira it really is me…OFFF!" Natsu started to say, but was cut short because of an iron hard, female enraged fist. Erza had recovered from her stupor, moved with the speed of a pissed of bull, and slammed her fist as hard as she could into Natsu's face. The impact sent him flying into the nearest wall, Happy was barely able fly up and off of Natsu's head before he got the one way ticket into the wall. "NATSU YOU INSUFFERABLE BASTARD, YOUR GONE FOR THREE YEARS AND ALL WE GET IS A HEY GUYS, NO LETTERS INBETWEEN TELLING US HOW YOU WERE!" screeched Erza, and she shook with barely contained anger, another killing intent raised the already high levels as Mirajane recovered from her shock.

Natsu finally able to pull his head out of the wall, he turned around and nearly shit his pants then and there. Natsu is about to find out that there is nothing more terrifying that two pissed off women. "Okay lets calm down here, I guess I can understand that you're a little upset…" Natsu started to say but was once again cut off by the same enraged fist as before. "A little upset Natsu. We were a little upset when the Packers didn't make it to the Super Bowl last year. (Oh yeah I went there) We were a little upset when damages for the guild were a little high this month, oh no Natsu we are not a little upset. I can't speak for everyone, but right now I am beyond pissed at you." Said Mirajane in a sickly sweet voice as she started to circle Natsu like a predator, however not in the way most guys would like. "Oh I completely agree with Mirajane on this one, you were irresponsible, reckless, and a complete moron. Don't get me wrong I'm glad your back, however as of right now you are in for a world of hurt." Replied Erza in the same voice as Mirajane, as she too started to circle Natsu. Realizing that if he didn't act fast, he was going soar for a long, long time. His eyes darted from left to right, trying to find a possible escape route. Meanwhile all this time the rest of the guild watched in shock and amusement as they thought Natsu was about to get the crap literally beaten out of him.

"Hey guys, come on now do we really need to do this?" asked a panicking Natsu as he was looking more frantically now. "Happy now would be a great time for some help." Said Natsu, the desperation was clear in his voice. "Aye sir, I will help by watching over your beating and telling you what you're doing wrong." Chirped Happy in his usual almost condescending tone. "WHAT, Happy that doesn't help me at all, get down here and momentarily distract them with your cuteness."

"That's not going to work this time Natsu, we have one mission, and that is to make you hurt." Said Mirajane as she and Erza started to close in, right as they dove forward to grab Natsu, he jumped up and grabbed onto the chandelier. Then hoisting himself up, he looked around trying to plan out his next move. He failed to see Gray had joined the fray and shot his ice lances up at the ropes. "Natsu you have no idea how long I've waited to kick your ass again." Said Gray as he started to run towards the falling dragon slayer. "Well ice princess what your implying is that you've kicked my ass before, and as far as I can tell that's never happened." Shot back Natsu as he lands away from the now destroyed chandelier. Because of Gray, Natsu once again failed to see the incoming fists behind him before it was too late. They connected at the same time and Natsu once again became intimately acquainted with the inside of a wall. As he was about to pull himself out, he had a little help from his "friends", then all that could be heard were the blood curdling screams of pain as Natsu was beaten to a bloody pulp by the people he calls family.

After the massacre of Natsu had ended, Levy had gone up to get the master to let him know that Natsu was back. Sitting at a table, Mira and Erza refused to look at Natsu for the time being. Lucy and Cana took this opportunity to hold ice onto some of the more prominent bruises that were forming on the young dragon slayer. Cana and Lucy were doing little happy dances inside of their heads, not because Natsu got hurt but because they got to get close and help him feel better. Lucy was holding an ice pack to Natsu's face while Cana was holding one to Natsu's shoulder, although Cana was practically sitting on his lap. While Erza and Mirajane appeared to be mad and indifferent to the situation, inside they were seething, and ranting about how come they couldn't be the ones to hold the ice for him. A few moments later Makarov and Levy descended the stairs to greet their long lost guild mate. "Natsu my boy your back, oh it's so good to see you again. I was beginning to think you weren't coming back." Cried the master, as he hurried over to give Natsu a hug, unlike the others he could understand why Natsu did what he did. While he may not approve of it, from the looks of things, Natsu's been punished enough. "Wow Erza Mirajane and Gray really worked you over huh Natsu." Said the master as he inspected the boy for any permanent damages, fortunately he found not that would cause any serious harm. "Yeah they did gramps, I knew they would be mad but I think they over did it a little bit." Grumbled Natsu as he repositioned his body in a more protective manner to avoid any more bodily harm, Erza and Mira just glowered at him even more.

"Hey Natsu what would you say to having a sparring match someone from the guild so I can figure out where you sit amongst our ranks now that you have gone out and trained?" questioned the master, this got most of the guilds attention because a lot of them were curious as to how strong he was now. "I would love to, but as of right now I can't feel my anything, it's going to be an adventure just trying to get home." Whined Natsu as he attempted to lift his arms above his head, but failed when it hurt too much. Erza and Mira briefly looked guilty for maybe going too far, but that vanished when they saw Cana move farther onto his lap. "Oh Natsu you poor baby, you should let me take your home and rub out those sore muscles." Cooed Cana as she slid her arms around his neck, Lucy no wanting to be out done slips behind him and starts to rub out his back and shoulders. "No Natsu, remember my soft bed, it will be perfect for relaxing those sore muscles." Whispered Lucy as leaned in and pushed her ample bosom against his back. Natsu being the incredibly bright and intelligent mage he is completely misses the signs, and doesn't really know what to make of the situation. These two girls are being totally nice to him and didn't know why; they were never this nice to him before, this is what confused him the most.

Erza saw exactly where this was going and immediately stepped in. "Oh hell no, Natsu will be just fine, all he needs is a good night's rest." Interjected Erza, as she stepped up and pushed Cana and Lucy away; however as she did this Erza failed to hide the growing blush on her face as she fended off the others from her Natsu. "Alright, how about we reconvene tomorrow to do your test, you should be good by then right?" question the master, as he was seething with jealously inside about having these three girls fight over him and he doesn't even realize it. "Alright gramps that sounds great, hey Happy let's get home, we have some work to do before we go to bed." Said Natsu as he gathered himself up, Happy flew over and landed on Natsu's head. "Aye sir." Mumbled Happy as he had pulled a fish out of nowhere, and was now chewing on it, the duo walked out of the guild and towards their home for a good night's rest.

Inside of their house, Natsu was cleaning up and getting ready for bed when he remembered he had to talk about something with Happy. "Hey Happy, I need you to keep it a secret on how strong I really am." Said Natsu in a serious voice, he had stopped what he was doing so he could look at Happy. "What do you mean, you're having that test tomorrow about your skills?" questioned a now confused Happy, as he looked up from his fish. "What I mean is that what ever happened on our trip, whatever new magical powers and abilities I have gained you will not tell anyone about them. Tomorrow I'm not going to fight at full strength. I'm not ready for everyone to know what happened a year ago." Said Natsu in a quiet voice, Happy instantly knew what he was talking about. "Alright Natsu, normally I don't try to keep secrets, but I can see this is really bothering you so as your friend I will not tell anyone without your permission." Said Happy, he knew that the last year has been really tough on him and that he is still emotionally scarred from those events. Natsu offered a small smile of appreciation and turned out the lights so they could go to bed, tomorrow would be a trying day.

The following morning found most of the guild outside as Erza and Natsu stood apart from each other; it was Erza's job to gage how much stronger Natsu has become since the last time he was at the guild. "Alright Erza are you ready, because I won't be holding back." Boasted a confident Natsu, and he took up his fighting stance, preparing for the onslaught that was sure to come from Erza. Erza reequips into her flame empress armor, and takes up her fighting stance. As if an unspoken cue was uttered both mages shot forward. Natsu immediately ignites his hands pouring a little bit more power than what he had before his journey. Erza immediately takes out a sword and aims to end this fight in one fell swoop. Natsu immediately realizes what she plans to do and drops below her swing and delivers a vicious upper cut to her jaw. Erza not expecting such a powerful punch is momentarily stunned, and before she can react Natsu is unleashing a barrage of punches and kicks. Natsu is purposefully making them sloppier than what they would be, because he doesn't want to let on how much better he's actually become.

Erza finally gets her bearings and decides to go on the offensive. Equipping a second sword, she holds them both back handed and starts to play the up close and personal fighting style that Natsu is using. Finally getting in two vicious jabs with the buts, and one to the temple puts Natsu out for the count. However for the first time in years, Erza is winded and on the verge of compassing herself. She is very surprised how strong and fast Natsu has gotten over the years he's been gone. The guild is stunned, Natsu almost took out Erza. Everyone was extremely surprised at how powerful he was. Makarov has decided to promote Natsu to S class mage with his friends, it would be foolish not to. Telling Elfman, to pick up Natsu everyone heads inside to wait for Natsu to regain conciseness.

A few hours later Natsu finds himself lying on a bed in the infirmary, his head feels like it's going to split open. His first attempt to stand up finds himself sitting back down on the bed. The dizzy spell almost has him throwing up, once that is finally over he stands back up and makes his way down to the main floor of the guild hall. Upon reaching the stairs Happy immediately flies over to him. "Oh Natsu you're alright, how do you feel?" Questioned Happy as he looked over Natsu to make sure he wasn't hurt anywhere else, once satisfied he settles on top of Natsu's head as he makes his way down stairs. Erza is the first to see him and immediately walks over to help him to a table. "Lucy go get the master, I think he'll want to be down here now that Natsus awake." Said Erza as she sat down next to the dragon slayer almost protectively. Lucy got up and walked up the stairs to fetch the master; a few moments later both were descending the stairs and made their way over to the table where Natsu currently resided at. "Natsu it's good to see that you're awake, how do you feel?" asked Makarov as he too looked over the boy. "I feel fine gramps, just a little head ache." Replied Natsu as he sat up a bit to get more comfortable. "Alright well let's get down to business; first order is your promotion. I am moving you up to S class wizard, you performed spectacularly yesterday, and I would be a fool if I didn't. Next is something I think we would all like to know is what exactly happened over the past three years to make you so strong." Said Makarov, like the rest of the guild they were all dying to know what happened while he was away.

Natsu visibly tensed when asked this question, it was what he was dreading them asking. "Gramps everyone, I'm not going to lie to you parts of these last three years were hell for me, and I'm still trying to cope with what has happened. I'm sorry but as of right now I'm not going to divulge what has in the past yet. I will tell you guys when I feel the time is right, that time is not yet." Replied Natsu with the most vulnerable voice anyone has ever heard him use. With that he got up and without another word, he and Happy left he guild so he could go home, rest and think about what has transpired today. Erza, Mirajane, Lucy and Cana all looked on sadly as he left; he felt he couldn't trust them yet with what has happened. What they don't know is exactly how extensive the damage really is.

When Natsu got home he shut the door and locked it, his body visibly relaxed but was still tense, he was about to have a conversation that he really didn't want to have. While Happy knew the general idea of how strong Natsu really is, he did not witness Natsu's training with the monks so he doesn't know exactly all new magical abilities he friend has. "Happy we need to talk, before I tell the guild what happened and what my new abilities are I feel that you should know about all of them first. So you know that I trained with some of the oldest dragon slayers in existence, and that they taught me a lot. Well that's not all, two of them were able to expand my magical core, and I have two other dragon slaying elements. I can use lighting dragon slayer magic, and wind dragon slayer magic, because they were not my originals they are not my strongest I can use them very well. I also learned reequip, but you already knew that. I only have a few weapons right now. I have my bladed chain whip that I can put electrical currents into, my death scythes, and my katana. I learned three forgotten magics. I learned how to use god slayer magic. I learned the fire god slayer magic, lightning god slayer and sky god slayer. I learned a telekinesis magic where I can pick stuff up and crush it. Last I know take over magic. Remember the demon that we fought, the black one with red tribal tattoos on his arms. Well that demons name was Letum, and is virtually un killable. The only way I stopped it was by capturing with the takeover magic. However he is a discussion for another time. Right now we should go do bed." Said Natsu as he finished his little speech, Happy just sat there stunned. He knew Natsu was strong, but this was on a whole other level.

"Natsu I just have one question, how do you access the Letum soul?" asked Happy, he was really curious about this demon that they fought. Natsu and the demon disappeared over a cliff and ten minutes later the demon was gone no questions asked. "The thing you have to understand is that like unlike other takeover souls this one awakens with anger, now whether I go into this form is option for me. However if I do go into the Letum soul form I have to be careful, because if I get too angry the demon can take control. Letum has no magical powers he is just unbelievably strong, fast, and heals faster than and other creature in the world. The only known things that can pierce its skin is true dragon bone and magical blades. The reason I don't use him is because that fine line of control and losing control is very easy to cross. Letum is very dangerous, and let's hope I never have to use him." Said Natsu, as he picked up Happy and carried him over to their bed. They laid down got ready to go to sleep, and just as sleep was about to claim Natsu Happy said one last thing. "Thank you for telling me all this, I knew you had secrets, but I had no idea there were this many. Maybe soon you can tell the others what you told me." Said Happy, though that last part was mumbled as both occupants fell into a deep sleep, one was not so peaceful though.

**And chapter two is down guys, hope you like and please comment. I made this one extra-long for you guys since my first one was kind of short. Remember don't forget to vote who you want in the harem only the top three will make the cut. And if there are others you want that are not on that list, vote for them maybe enough will get the popularity needed to join. Until next time peace. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I'm back and I am going to post the results so far to the harem votes that have been cast. We have Aquarius-2, Edo Erza-3, Ultear-3, Jenny-2, Adult Wendy-1, Meredy-1, and Yukimo-2, Edo Mirajane-1. Just so you guys know I'm only take one vote each. I'm going to keep the vote going through chapter 4 after that the harem will be final, so if you want someone cast your vote now or forever hold your peace. **

**Oh, some people where confused about whether Lisanna would be "dead" or not, yes she is "dead" right now because this all happened in season one technically. However she will not die a second time, because she is important and in the harem. Oh and there may be a few kincky bondage lemon scenes in later chapters just a heads up and I will let you guys know when.**

**There are character look alike pics on my profile page of my characters, and a description of what they look like or will look like in the story**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did but sadly I do not. **

Chapter 3

They laid down got ready to go to sleep, and just as sleep was about to claim Natsu Happy said one last thing. "Thank you for telling me all this, I knew you had secrets, but I had no idea there were this many. Maybe soon you can tell the others what you told me." Said Happy, though that last part was mumbled as both occupants fell into a deep sleep, one was not so peaceful though.

(Natsu Dream Memory One Year Prior)

As Natsu looks around he sees a glaring light right in his face, his vision is fuzzy and can only see a bright light. When Natsu tries to move his arms to cover his eyes, he realizes that he's strapped down to a table. As Natsu's eyes adjust he realizes that he is lying on a stone table, as he looks up to his wrists he can see that they are bound by barbed wire. Any attempt to move them will result in pain; as he looks down and see the same is with his ankles. He also takes in that as of right now he has no clothes on. Then his memory starts to return, he was travelling back to magnolia when he was ambushed. Someone found a way to cover their sent, and hit him over the head and knocked him out. 'Well shit, I am so screwed right now' thought Natsu thought as he looks around to try and find a way out. It would seem that his captors gave him an inhibitor so can't access his magic. 'Oh this is bad, this is really bad. I wonder what they want with me?' Natsu thought, as the panic starts to set in. He can't struggle too much because of the barbed wire. Natsu continued to lay there after the first few hours he began to lose track of time, after what seemed like days his captors walk in.

"What the hell do you guys want with me, huh I have no money, or any family to ransom money from what is it you want!" Natsu yelled, as scared as he was anger was another emotion that was in the front of his mind. A man finally steps in front of the light and he can see what my captor looks like. It's an older gentleman with a long white coat; he can assume is protecting himself from blood splatter. "Hey answer me, where's Happy where's my best friend?" Natsu asked finally realizing that Happy was not with him. "Oh don't worry about your friend, he is still on the road where we left him, it's you that we're interested in and it's you that should be worried. You see, you have vital information about a certain guild and all its members. Like where they stay, their weaknesses, friends, family the like. Our name isn't important just know that we are a dark guild that wants to see Fairy Tail burn." Replied the man as he sat down next to Natsu. The realization started to set in, and Natsu figured he was in for a world of pain and better buckle down.

"Now you can save yourself a whole lot of pain and just, tell us what we want to know" said the older man as leaned over the table, to see if he would talk. Natsu just stared back defiantly at the man, and made the motion of zipping his lips. "Well I can honestly say that his is option I hoped you would pick. Now don't worry we're not going to kill you yet, you will be 'taken care of' while you're here. Our torture methods may seem a little unorthodox to you, but we have far more effective ways of making you talk, than dragging a knife up and down your chest." Said the doctor as he got up and walked over to a table prepared a syringe with an oddly purple colored liquid in it. Bringing over a little stool table, he sets that down a looks back at Natsu. "The first thing we are going to try is this ancient, and forbidden spell. I call it Infinite Pain, what the spell does is it suspends your body in a state where time does not pass, you don't pass out, get tired, or need food and water. Then the spell finds, and targets every pain receptor in your body and stimulates it. So picture the worst pain you've ever felt, times that by a million, and picture that going on forever." Said the doctor as a sinister smile came over his face, he then positioned his hands and started to chant.

A magic circle appeared over Natsu, there was a brief flash of light and then nothing but excruciating pain. It was so unbearably painful he could not think, the only thing in existence that matter to him at that point was that the pain stopped. Natsu's body seized up immediately, and the pain was so intense that no scream came out, despite the barbed wire restraints Natsu was arching up off the table as far as he could go. After around ten minutes, the doctor ended the spell. For Natsu if felt like an eternity, since there is no reference of time inside the spell. Natsu was sweating, and his chest was heaving. "So are you ready to talk yet, I'm impressed that you lasted this far. I will give you credit, you're a lot tougher than you look." Said the doctor as he once again stood over Natsu waiting for an answer. Natsu just looked up at him, and spat in his face with the usual defiant look. The doctor, now not feeling so generous adopted a very pissed off look. "Very well, what you have just experienced is ten minutes let's see how willing to talk you are after three days of this continuous magic. Now don't worry about me the spell will be feeding of a lacrima crystal, so I won't feel any fatigue." Said the doctor as a look of incredulousness appeared on Natsu's face. 'That was only ten minutes, it felt like days.' Thought Natsu, but then the doctor leaned down and whispered into Natsu's ear 'Welcome to hell Natsu', and started up the spell again. The doctor left Natsu there on the table to suffer the spell, as he went to attend to other engagements that needed his attention. Chuckling under his breath as he heard that Natsu's body finally react to the spell as his screams could be heard throughout the compound.

(Dream end)

Natsu shot up in bed, his sheets were drenched with sweat, his breathing was erratic, and his heart felt as if it was going to burst. Happy was off to the side looking worriedly at him. Timidly he approached Natsu, only for the dragon slayer to lash out and grab hold of Happy. Natsu pulled him in close and just hugged him, burying his face into the small furry frame. Happy already had an idea of what the dream was about, he knew only the bare minimum detail, Natsu never talked about what happened within the dark guilds walls. For the first few months after his escape, Happy tried to coax some information out of Natsu, but he remained resolute and only said that it was unpleasant.

"I'm sorry Happy, it's been almost a year and I still have these dreams of my imprisonment. Thank you for being patient with me." Said Natsu as he had finally calmed down, and pulled away from Happy. "Natsu I'm your friend, what I do best is put up with you" joked Happy. "But Natsu if you want to actually talk about what happened, I can promise to try and not tell anyone." Smiled Happy, seeing his best friend slowly come back. What most people don't realize is months after Natsu's escape is that he was withdrawn, cold, and very paranoid. "Maybe someday I'll be ready to talk about what happened, but I'm not quite there yet." Said Natsu as he smiled ruefully, looking over at the clock and seeing that it was already six deciding to get up and start the day. He wanted to get in some weapons training before he headed over to the guild.

"Hey Happy I'm thinking about getting in some early morning training, you want to join or sit on your lazy ass and wait for my return?" asked Natsu as he reequipped into his black clothing. Happy looked up at Natsu, yawned, and lay back down. "Fine you lazy cat, I come back to pick you up on my way to the guild, although I was thinking of bringing out the new magical weapons." Said Natsu as innocently as possible, Happy was up on his shoulder in a flash. "Well why didn't you say so, let's go I want to find out what they do." Said Happy as he was practically bouncing on Natsu's shoulder, as Natsu made his way out back to their training ground. Natsu started to stretch and warm up as Happy flew over to a shed that had all of their training supplies. Happy took out a few dummies, and some targets. Once finished setting them up, Happy eagerly look over at Natsu to see if he was ready. "Alright Happy, first I want to try out the whips so stand back I don't know what hidden properties these have." Said Natsu as he reequipped two silver handles, looking at them he noticed that there was magic rune on it that put the actual whip part into another dimension allowing the user to control the length of it. Pushing some of this magic into it small magic circles appeared at the ends and a length of the whip started to appear. Smiling, he pushed even more into it and took out a sizable length. The whips where made of interlocking chains that had razor sharp blades on them. After taking a few experimental swings and slashes, he ignited his hands with some of his lightning magic, and the whip took the energy immediacy and electricity sparked all the way down the whip. Smiling Natsu really put in a sizable charge and swung the whip at a nearby tree. The poor tree never stood a chance as the blades easily cut through the wood with the added help of the lightning.

Having decided it was time to get going to the guild, he and Happy put their stuff away, and made their way to the guild hall. "Happy that was sooooo cool. Did you see how the whips absorbed the lightning and used it in my attacks, I wonder if it would do the same with my fire?" asked Natsu, Happy was grinning broadly at how cool his friend was. "Aye sir, they were so cool. I can't wait to tell Erza you have a cooler weapon than she does." Said Happy as he flew ahead of Natsu, who adopted a look of panic. "No Happy don't do that she'll kill me for not mentioning it sooner, and I'll have to reveal my reequip magic, which isn't that big of a deal but that's not the point." Shouted Natsu as he tried to catch up with his giggling friend, Happy was headed straight for the guild now.

At the guild everything started out normal, Erza was at the bar eating her cheese cake, Mirajane was tending the bar getting drinks and food. Cana was up to her usual drinking, and Lucy was sitting next to her. Levy was sitting at a table with a wistful expression on her face, most would think that she is thinking about Gajeel most would be wrong. Gray was sitting at the bar losing his cloths, and Elfman was telling a story about how he was a real man. Alzack and Bisca were away on a mission surprisingly with Gajeel. The guild doors flew open, and there speak of the devil was Gajeel, Alzack, and Bisca. "Hey were the hell is that deserting, yellow bellied coward!" shouted Gajeel as he looked around the guild hall. Erza looked up from her cake and was about to reprimand him when Happy flew through the open doors and straight to Erza. "Help Natsu's trying hurt me" whined Happy as he hid behind her. Natsu a few seconds later ran through the doors shouting at Happy, but stopped abruptly when Gajeel turned to face him. "How dare you just come waltzing back here after what you did?" whispered Gajeel, everyone could feel the tension in the room growing by the second. "What are you talking about?" asked Natsu "What am I talking about, you left us, you deserted us. For three years you quit on us, because you weren't strong enough, or life was too hard so you quit and left. And you think you can just come back and we'll welcome you with open arms? No way, even when I was with Phantom I never deserted my guild." Said Gajeel as each word said was getting more and more menacing as the anger felt by both was rising. "Gajeel stop that's enough, what happened in the past is behind us…" Levy started to say but was cut off when he shot his iron fist at her and knocked her down.

"No levy I won't stop this time, he needs to be taught a lesson." Said Gajeel, after retracting his arm he started to walk towards Natsu. Gray and Lucy went over to see if Levy was alright, Erza was about to intervene but stopped when Natsu's eyes started to turn red. Happy immediately knew what was happening, the Letum soul has been unlocked and is whispering to Natsu in his mind. Happy flew as fast as he could over to Natsu; he had to calm him down so he wouldn't use his takeover magic. "Natsu you need to calm down please, don't listen to what he's telling you it's not worth it." Pleaded Happy, trying desperately to get Natsu to realize how close he is to losing himself. "Why Happy he deserves it, he could make him pay I could make him pay." Growled out Natsu, the magical build up was starting and Natsu was getting ready to unleash the demon Letum. "At what cost, what if you hurt Erza, or Mirajane, or Lucy, or any of your other friends. What you couldn't control it and you killed someone?" asked Happy, he was getting desperate now he had to stop Natsu. However what Happy said did it, he reach through the rage induced haze and got through to Natsu.

"Oh shit, damn it Happy what have I done, I almost unleashed him. I could have hurt everyone." Said Natsu, with a look of horror on his face he started to back away, then turned and ran. He couldn't be there right now, he had to go calm down and think. He was so close to unleashing certain destruction, just because he wanted to fight Gajeel. Happy knew he needed time to think, so he let him go. Happy turned around to see the shocked and confused faces of Fairy Tail. "What was that?" asked a confused and worried Erza. "It's not my place to tell you guys, I'm sure when Natsu gets back he will tell you guys everything he can." Said a depressed looking Happy, just when things were getting better with Natsu this happens. Attention was then turned to a very pissed off Gajeel who looked ready to take off after Natsu. Erza regaining her composure stormed over to Gajeel. "What the HELL was that Gajeel, we finally get him back and you go and pull a stupid stunt like this. You know damn well why he left, and you also know that he never quit. I mean sure he did go about it the wrong way, but what you said to him was way out of line." Hissed Erza, right now she was livid Natsu hasn't even been back a day and all this happens. 'What next an enemy from his past hears of his return and shows up for revenge?'

A few miles away a mysterious man in a dark purple coat sneezes.

Gajeel stairs back defiantly, but then looking back sees that she's right. Not wanting to admit it, he goes over to check on Levy. After what most people could guess was an apology he heads to a deserted table in the guild. "Wow could this day get any worse?" asked an exasperated Gay, holding his hand up to his face and shaking his head. "Gray your clothes" said an exasperated Cana. "WHAT, when did I lose them?" shouted a frantic Gray as he starts to look around for his clothes. "Juvia will help Gray find his cloths, although Juvia would prefer Gray kept them off." said Juvia, although she mumbled that last bit.

Just as Gray and Juvia found the last of his clothes, the doors once again burst open. With an over dramatic sigh; Erza turns around to address the new person at the door. "Who the HELL are you, and what the HELL do you want?" half said half shouted Erza because as of right now she's at the last of her patience. There stood a man in a dark, almost black purple coat, and matching brimmed hat. He had black pants and boots. His eyes were almost yellow in color, and he had long silver hair. "Me, I go by many names, but he only one you need to know is Perspicuus. As for the reason I'm here, I have come for this guilds dragon slayers blood." Replied Perspicuus in an oddly calm voice; however what he said caught everyone off guard. "Well if you think that I'm going to go down without a fight you've got another thing coming buster. I was looking forward to a fight today." Replied Gajeel, as he stood and cracked his knuckles.

"As 'fun' as that sounds, it is not your blood I'm after. I want salamander's blood, you if you be so kind as to point him out to me, I would be much obliged." Said Perspicuus, in that same oddly calm voice. "Well that's too bad, because if you want Natsu you'll have to go through us." Said Erza as she took up a fighting stance along with the rest of the guild. "Very well if defeating you will get me salamander, then so shall it be" Said Perspicuus. Erza was the first to react, as she equipped into her heaven's wheel armor and brought forth twenty or so of her swords. Launching them at Perspicuus intending to finish this with one blow, at the last second a wall of blue crystal came up from the floor and made a shield. The swords bounced off harmlessly. Retracting the crystal into the ground, revealed the glowing eyes of Perspicuus, and the astonished faces of Fairy Tail.

**HaHaHa cliff hanger, so how was the chapter guy? Don't forget to vote, after chapter 4 the vote will be closed, there is no poll box just put in a review or PM me. Hope you guys liked it, and I'll try to get chapter four up soon. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo what is up guys, I'm back with another installment in my Fairy Tail story. We left off with the appearance of one of my new villains ****Perspicuus****. So far the tally for the harem is Aquarius-5, Edo Erza-5, Ultear-5, Jenny-5, Adult Wendy-4, Meredy-2, and Yukimo-3, Edo Mirajane-1, Vergo-4, Flare-1. Remember this is the last chapter that the votes will count, so get them in before chapter 5. Any ties will be selected randomly, but remember that only three will make the cut. **

**Oh and just to make it clear, while Natsu knows black elemental spells it's not god slayer magic, while they look alike in this fic they are different. In this fic death spells are black color in nature but has red tints, and outlines to it. **

**There are character look alike pics on my profile page of my characters, and a description of what they look like or will look like in the story**

**I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish I did but sadly I do not. **

**Chapter 4**

"Very well if defeating you will get me salamander, then so shall it be" Said Perspicuus. Erza was the first to react, as she equipped into her heaven's wheel armor and brought forth twenty or so of her swords. Launching them at Perspicuus intending to finish this with one blow, at the last second a wall of blue crystal came up from the floor and made a shield. The swords bounced off harmlessly, retracting the crystal into the ground, revealed the glowing eyes of Perspicuus, and the astonished faces of Fairy Tail.

Getting away from the guild was all that was on his mind right now. Natsu was so ashamed of himself, he knew now that he couldn't let his anger get the best of him, yet he let the demon sweet talk him into almost unleashing him. How could he be so careless? Finally deciding he wasn't moving fast enough, he uses his wind magic to fly off deep into the forest. He just needed to be alone right now. After finding a clearing, he set himself down and started to gather his magic. At this point his grief was overwhelming at what he had almost done to his most beloved friends that he lashed out at some poor defenseless trees.

Deciding to work on one of his newer magic's, he mentally cast his telekinesis spell at a forty foot pine tree, using the magic he ripped the tree from the ground, and then condensed his magic and the tree shattered forming a tight ball of wood and leaves. He dropped the ball onto the ground. Despite his huge magic reserves, being relatively new to this magic it took a lot out of him. He can only do this spell two or three times a day right now. Once he felt his magic return again, he shot a powerful magical wave of telekinetic energy at another pine tree shattering the base of and the one behind it. He smiled at how much better he was getting at using this ancient, forgotten magic. Natsu slumped to his knees, breathing hard he needed to rest a minute. He then stood up and walked over to the wreckage and used his lightning magic to catch the wood on fire. Once the destroyed trees were completely ablaze, Natsu ate all the fire and regained the strength that he lost.

Just then a breeze flowed through the valley and Natsu picked up a sent. This was very familiar but he just couldn't place the smell. It really didn't smell of anything distinguishable. He has come across this sent before but just can't place it. Just then his eyes flew open, Natsu remembered when he and Happy had just left the Monks, and they were traveling, when he came across the crystal wielding mercenary. Natsu had beaten the guy and taken down all his clients. Perspicuus must have found the guild I came from and wants revenge. Natsu just realized that the guild doesn't stand a chance against him. With a new determination, Natsu gathers his wind magic and raises himself above the tree line. Today he would test his speed in the sky, shooting forward and increasing in speed eventually the sound of a sonic boom resonated over the forest a Natsu flew towards the guild at mach one.

Not waiting any more time Gray readies his ice lances and fires them off, once again they bounce harmlessly off of the blue crystal wall the formed in front of Perspicuus. Erza retracts her swords and just as two out now, one in each hand. Launching herself forward, intending on ending this quickly, Perspicuus creates two crystal blades on his hands and meets her in the middle with an equal speed. At blinding speeds of skilled swordsmen they exchange blow after blow neither landing a hit, but Perspicuus wasn't trying to yet. Coming up from behind Juvia tries to turn the odds into their favor and unleashes a vicious water torrent at Perspicuus, who without breaking eye contact with Erza, redirects it with another crystal wall. Gajeel joins in with Erza and together they coordinate attacking, but he just ducks, blocks and counters never going on the offensive. Perspicuus Grunting Erza is beginning to realize that their first mistake was underestimating this strange man, and they might just pay for it. Cana charges up her magical cards, and Gray prepares another ice lance attack. Then around Perspicuus crystalline spears begin to appear, Cana and Gray send out their attacks only to be met with the spears breaking right through them. When the crystal embedded into the wall more crystal shards grew out.

Erza had to jump back because she was getting over whelmed by his attacks, this was bad, not only could he keep up with her, but the rest of the guild simultaneously just who was this guy? "Well now that you're done, I guess it's my turn." Said Perspicuus as he prepared his next attack, encasing his hand in crystal he slammed his hand into the ground a wave of blue crystal erupted from the ground outward shooting towards everyone in Fairy Tail. Everyone had to jump away, but some didn't get so luck and either go struck, or sliced by the edges of the crystal wave. "Damn Makarov, you picked a fantastic day to show up late to the guild today!" shouted Erza as a crystal had grazed her arm and now had a nasty gash in it. Erza took a step back and tied a piece of cloth around her arm, then requiped into her purgatory armor. Erza Gajeel, and Gray took up fighting stances, and Lucy called out Taurus to help fight. Perspicuus smirked and raised his crystal blades. He lunged forward into a tight barrel roll, blades lashing out and locking with Erza, and Taurus.

"You guys are good, but Natsu was some much more fun. He actually posed a threat, oh well I will have fun before I kill you. You guys can get me warmed up for the real deal. Oh yes he is coming I left my sent all over town and by now he's recognized it." said Perspicuus, the rest of the guilds eyes go wide. "No we will defeat you first, Takeover Satan Soul!" shouted Mirajane, and her body went under the transformation. Perspicuus's smirk grew, "Well this will make things more interesting". Gajeel shot forward with his bladed saw and attempted to cut him in half while he was tied up with Erza and Taurus. Slipping out from under their swords, Perspicuus batted away his saw, but immediately put up and crystal wall as pitch black energy beam shot towards him. "So you're ready to dance, then let's dance." Said Perspicuus as he rose up on a pillar of crystal, bringing his crystal blades up.

Finally arriving Natsu landed in front of the guild creating a crater in the ground. Bursting through the doors, Natsu found a sight he hoped he would never see. There standing in the middle of the guild was Perspicuus with all his guild mates beaten, tied up, but awake. "So you finally decided to show up, I thought you guild mates would like to watch me kill you before I kill them." Said Perspicuus in his annoyingly calm voice, as he drew his hand over Mirajane's cheek. "Don't touch her, don't touch any of them!" roared Natsu, as his magic flared and a black and silver flame appeared on his hands. "Oh a soft spot for the white haired mage, maybe I'll kill her first and then kill you." Said Perspicuus and he got ready, making crystal blades on his hands. Natsu was the first to react, as he shot forward with his wind magic catching Perspicuus by surprise. 'Since when can Natsu use wind magic?' thought Perspicuus, and everyone else in the guild. Natsu slamming his fist into Perspicuus's face and sending him into a wall. Perspicuus stood back up and walked back over to Natsu. "You surprise me dragon slayer, your powers continue to grow. You are truly the most powerful mage outside of the ten wizard saints; I think you would easily make the cut though. It's a shame that we'll never find out, I have to kill you now." Said Perspicuus as he suddenly slammed his hands onto the ground, and wave of crystal erupted from him and flew towards Natsu.

Natsu charged at the incoming wave and used a bit of wind magic to vault over the crystals. "FIRE DRAGON: ROAR!" shouted Natsu, as his cheeks puffed out and let loose a torrent of intense white hot flames that seemed hot enough to melt steel. As the flames neared Perspicuus a wall of crystal instantly sprung up to protect him, shielding him from the intense heat. As Natsu landed on the ground, he immediately had to jump to the side because Perspicuus was firing hundreds of crystal shards as him. Natsu kept on dodging the attack, but knew that he needed a way to stop them. Finally only thinking of one option he ignited his hands in a silvery black fire. While it may have looked cool, it gave off an eerie aura of death. Using his wind magic one last time Natsu propelled himself high into the air. Looking down towards the ground Natsu can see the incoming crystal shards and released a death spell for the first time in combat. "GODS FIRE: FLAMING SHEILD!" Shouted Natsu as he encased himself with the silvery black flames, not wanting to risk hurting his fellow guild members. As the shards entered the black flames they were destroyed almost instantaneously, all that was left were the fluttery grey ashes.

The all of a sudden the flames dispersed and Natsu shot from the sky towards the ground his regular fire back in hand, literally. Perspicuus growled as his attack was stopped, eyes glowing yellow again he lifted his hands and huge crystal spears shot up from the ground towards Natsu. Natsu quickly changed directions using his wind dragon slayer magic, and was jumping and dodging in between the continuous barrage of crystal spear pillars. As Natsu got closer to Perspicuus the crystals shot up more frequently, suddenly one shot up and there was not time to change course. "FIRE DRAGON: FLAMING FIST!" Shouted Natsu and he hit the crystal with all that he had, and it shattered. At that point it was too late thought Perspicuus had encased his hands with crystal blades, and his body in hard flexible crystal armor. Perspicuus was lunging up towards Natsu hopping to catch him off guard, as Natsu finished his previous attack.

As Perspicuus neared Natsu he flicked he's crystal blades at him, crystal shard shot out of the tips. Natsu quick to react used another one of his death spells. "GODS FIRE: FLAMING DEATHS EMBRACE!" Shouted Natsu as he shot out a wave of black and silver flames. As the crystals entered the fire they were incinerated instantly. As the ash fell to the floor, Perspicuus jumped over the silvery black flames and swung his arm down hard intending to cleave Natsu in half. "Natsu look out!" shouted a frantic Erza and Mirajane, as they thought Natsu wouldn't stand a chance against Perspicuus alone. Natsu turned and as the crystal blade descended upon him it stopped an inch from his face. A look of anger and confusion crossed Perspicuus's face, looking down he could see that Natsu's hand was glowing gold.

"What magic is this salamander, you've never used this before?" asked an angry Perspicuus, and he tried to free the blade but it would not budge. The guild just sat there is shock, Natsu had just displayed two new and extremely powerful magic's that they had never even seen before. Natsu stared down Perspicuus with hard eyes, and then his smirk grew as the glowing in his hands increased. Natsu flexed his hand and the crystal blade and armor shattered, Perspicuus was thrown into the far wall and he collided with a sickening crunch. Perspicuus was shaky to get up; he knew that he was beat and that he needed to make a tactical retreat. Natsu was walking over to him, when suddenly a large crystal spear appeared above his guild mates. "You have a choice here Natsu, you can either kill me and you will have had your revenge, but your friends will die. The other option is to let me go and save your friends, it's your choice." Said Perspicuus. Natsu only took a minute to decide, as dashed over to his friends and caught the crystal as it was falling.

By the time Natsu looked back at Perspicuus he was gone. When the rest of the guild was safe and untied, they all looked at Natsu expectantly. "Okay Natsu what the Hell was that, first you start to release this dark demonic energy then this crazy purple haired guys shows up and kicks our asses six ways to Sunday, then you come in here and whip out some new magic that we've never seen and walk all over him. What the HELL IS GOING ON!" screamed Erza, she like a lot of other members of the guild were a little angry, and curious. Natsu got up and got ready to address the guild. "Your right I guess that you guys deserve an explanation. Alright well when you guys were evaluating my skills I purposefully lost so you guys would not know how strong I really was. I did this because if you knew all my powers then you would question where I got them, but I guess that you guys need to know now." Said Natsu, as he then proceeded to explain everything from his training with the monks, to the new magics he has except for his takeover magic. That was one lie that he told them when they asked he just wrote it off as his death spells.

"Now as for Perspicuus he was a private mercenary mage, one of the few that will take on any assassination assignment. As you guys can tell he is very good at what he does. When I was on my way back from the dragon slayer monks I came across him. He was checking over his client list, and his list of targets. When I found out what he was doing I went and took out his clients, and informed the list of targets of their danger. Perspicuus found me and was pretty pissed that I completely ruined operation. We fought and I won, he swore a vendetta against me and has been after my blood ever since." Said Natsu as he finished his story, the guild was dead quiet trying to take in what was just said. After the shock of what happened wore off the guild started to go back to the way it was. They spend the rest of the day putting the guild back together. Mirajane was now looking a Natsu in a completely different light, he was an extremely powerful mage, he was kind and very protective. She also had an idea that he may have feelings for her judging the reaction that she got when Perspicuus was stroking her cheek. Mira blushed when she remembered how angry he got.

Deciding to be a little naughty and trying to get his attention, she started to put a plan into motion. "Oh Natsu could you come over here for a second I really need your help" said Mira in her sweetest most innocent voice. Hearing his name being called Natsu walked over to Mira to see what she needed help with. Natsu wasn't the only one she caught the attention of Cana, Lucy, Erza and Levy all heard the tone of voice that Mira used and started to silently fume. "Hey what up Mira?" asked Natsu. "Oh its nothing really I'm just trying to get this barrel down and I need your help." Said Mira in her most innocent voice possible, she even pouted her lower lip a little. By this point all of the other girls were absolutely livid, you could latterly see steam coming from their ears. "Oh coarse Mira, let me get this." Said Natsu as he reached up and started to pull the barrel down. He then set it on the ground where Mirajane needed it. "Oh thank you so much Natsu, I never could have gotten that down without you. That's twice today that you've save me, is there anything at all that I can do to repay you?" asked Mirajane in a very alluring and sexy voice, however Natsu being Natsu didn't pick up on it.

"Well I can't really think of anything right now Mira, but maybe in a little while I will have thought of something." Said Natsu as he turned to walk away, only to be stopped by four other women who were visibly tense. While they were all smiling, it wasn't the kind of smile that made your heart flutter; it was the kind that made even Gray get a chill up his spine. "Well Natsu since Mirajane thought it necessary to reward you, I guess that I should offer my services as well." Stated Erza in her most professional voice, while on the inside she was a mixture of nervousness, anxiety, and anticipation. "Hold up right there Erza and Mira, if anyone is going to reward Natsu It's going to be me, I obviously needed saving the most and he helped me the most." Said Lucy not one to be left out. "Hey what about us, huh?" asked Cana and Levy. While this exchange was going on Natsu had enough wit to slip away, not wanting to get caught in this argument. While not very knowledgeable on the topic of women, Natsu has learned that five angry women can be amongst the scariest creatures to ever walk this earth, and you do not want to be caught up in the middle.

"Hey where did he go, look see Erza you scared him away with your masculine figure." Said Mira as she was trying to locate Natsu from where she was standing. Erza grew a tick mark on her head at that comment. "What do you mean masculine figure, I bet Natsu would love to have my body, over your oddly proportioned one." Said Erza, as butted heads with Mira. "Oddly proportioned, I'll have you know that most guys find this body very attractive, HEY GRAY GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!" said Mira, as she spotted Gray walking by. "Gray who has a better body me or Erza, and just remember you answer may endanger your health so choose wisely" said Mira as she and Erza stood next to each other with their hands on their hips. "Oh well um let's see…" started Gray, as he stalling trying to find a way out of this unharmed. He settled for taking his shirt off and throwing it across the room. "Oh well I don't have time to decide because I have to go look for my clothes so, later." Said Gray as he rushed off, hoping to not get caught in the cross fire. Levy, Lucy, and Cana just watched this whole show escalade with amusement. 'Well while they are arguing and not paying attention, I can swoop in and take Natsu while their attention is not themselves. Ha is fool proof' though the three girls at the same time. Natsu walking home with Happy was sneezing up a storm and he didn't know why.

"Hey Natsu, I think now is a good time to tell you this. While we were training with the monks, well while you were training with the monks they were telling me about some old dragon slayer traditions. Apparently, as the true dragon slayer of fire, and a dragon slayer to wind and lightning you have to take multiple mates to ensure the magical line goes on a doesn't die." Said Happy, as he had noticed how the five girls back at the guild were looking at his best friend. "Oh don't worry Happy I know that, the Monks told me all about dragon tradition." Said Natsu in a strangely calm demure. "Well, you do know you will have to give each of your mates a child to continue the line. Remember male dragons would take more than one mate, and mate for life with multiple female dragons." Said Happy, a little concerned that his friend was approaching this topic so calmly. "Oh I know that as well I think it will be kind of fun have a big family, the only hard part will be finding girls that like in that way. I just can't think of anyone who would want to be with me romantically." Said Natsu in despair, not really getting what all the attention back at the guild was. "Maybe Mirajane can help set me up with a few people, yeah that's it she always trying to set people up in the guild maybe she can help me?" said Natsu, as Happy shook his head with amusement at what his friend was about to start.

**And that is the end of chapter 4 guys, how was it? Remember to vote for your choice in the harem because this is the last chapter. Once chapter five goes up the harem is closed and final. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I just wanted to make sure that all who wanted to vote got their say. I just want to say WOW at all the PM's I got these last two weeks. The final harem list is Aquarius-15, Edo Erza-17, Ultear-12, Jenny-13, Adult Wendy-9, Meredy-4, and Yukimo-8, Edo Mirajane-3, Vergo-13, Flare-11, Bisca-5, Edo Lucy-1. Well I was pretty surprised this last week, Ultear just stopped getting votes. So the winning three are Aquarius, Edo Erza, and finally an interesting situation, Vergo and Jenny tied so next vote as to whether you want both, or just one. So vote and tell me your answer!**

**Newest characters will start to appear after I have brought back Lisanna, although I might just bring Knightwalker back with her. Also there will be the first lemon in this chapter just a heads up; when the time gets there I will give you warning in case you want to skip it. Also this is my first lemon so if you guys have suggestions I welcome them.**

**For those of you who want a general idea of what some of my characters look like I have look alike pics on my profile page for you to see. **

**As always I don't own Fairy Tail, sadly I wish I did but alas I do not. **

Chapter 5

I was a bright and very hot day in Magnolia; people were bustling around town not really paying any attention to the salmon haired mage who was running as fast as he could towards the guild. A blue cat was following him in the air above, laughing hysterically at his best friend who over slept. "Happy why the hell didn't you wake me up, I thought you were my friend?" asked Natsu. "Oh I am your friend, but I knew this would be the result and I thought I would be funny, who knew that I would be right?" said Happy with a little giggle. "Okay this is ridiculous everyone already knows I can fly so screw it I'm flying." Said an annoyed Natsu, at this point he's stopped running and crouched down. Using his magic to surround his body, he takes off at high speeds towards the guild with a now upset Happy for leaving him behind. Now only taking a few minutes, Natsu touches down in front of the guild hall. Natsu knowing Happy will be upset, waits for him outside. A few minutes' later Happy shows up and flies right past him. Natsu rolling his eyes follows Happy into the guild hall. Upon entering most people just look up to acknowledge who it was then goes right back to what they were doing.

Natsu looks around to see who's at the guild today. He takes note that Gray and Elfman are here. Juvia is in the corner trying to be sneaky and stalk Gray. There's Erza and Cana at the bar indulging in their respected beverage and or food item, with Mirajane tending of course. Lucy and Levy are having a discussion about something at one of the tables, Macao and Wakaba are in a friendly match of insulting each other, and Gajeel is just sulking at a table as usual. This is what Natsu missed the most, right now everything seemed to be almost normal. Without breaking stride Natsu walked up to the bar, and motioned Mira to follow him the deserted end. "Hey Natsu what's up, you seem a little worried?" asked Mira as she joined Natsu at the end of the bar. "Well this is kind of embarrassing, but I kind of have a personal question to ask you." Said Natsu, as he said this all four of the others where now looking right at the two of them. Natsu still looking uncomfortable motioned Mira forward and leaned in. "Can you keep a secret Mira?" whispered Natsu; the look on his face was one of pure nervousness. "Sure Natsu, you can trust me. What is it you wanted to ask me?" said Mira in a low whisper, trying to keep others from hearing. Some of the people close to the bar were half paying attention to what was going on, being a little interested in what Natsu and Mira are talking about.

"Well you see the thing is that I'm tired of being lonely, and I was wondering if you knew anyone who might be interested in being with me in more than a friend way?" asked Natsu in a low and timid voice. Mira not really knowing what to expect, certainly did not expect this. The look of absolute shock on her face didn't last long, and was replaced by and expression mixed half way between anger and irritation. "Okay let me get this straight Natsu, you came over here to ask me to try and set you up with someone because you can't think of anyone who has shown interest in you romantically is that it?" whispered Mira right back to Natsu. The look of shock didn't go unnoticed, and they now had the attention of most of the guild. "Yep I really can't think of anyone whose has shown the slightest interest in me. You would think that by now someone would have but I guess not." Said Natsu, as he looked up to see most of the guild trying to listen in.

"Okay Natsu I think that I have the perfect match for you, just stay at the guild after it closes and we can talk about how we are going to approach this, okay?" said Mira, now realizing that she would get her shot at Natsu before the other harpies could get their claws into him. "Really that would be great, thank you so much Mira you have no idea what a great friend you are. I guess I'll see you later then." Said Natsu walking off, missing the tick mark that appeared on Mira's head as he said 'friend'. As Natsu approached and empty table, Levy was the first to make a move towards Natsu and sat down with him. "So what was all that about, you being all secretive with Mira over there?" asked Levy trying to keep the malice, jealousy and contempt out of her voice. Any normal person would have caught this but it flew right over Natsu's head. "Oh it was nothing, I was just asking her if…. She had… any of her special fire food in the kitchen, yeah that's what it was." Said Natsu in an increasingly nervous voice, as Levy stared at him a little harder. Starting to sweat Natsu shifts in his sheet under the intense glare of Levy, the jealously Levy was feeling right now was incredible. She wishes that it was her that Natsu confided his secret in, not that silver haired bimbo over there. "Fine Natsu, if you won't tell me then I guess then me and the other girls are just going to have to find out on our own. Let me tell you that we will get the information one way or another." Said Levy, as she leaned towards him. Levy then stood up and walked away, Natsu let out a sigh of relief and slumped into his chair. 'Wow that was a close one, for a minute there I thought I may just die.' Thought Natsu, his erratic heart beat was slowly coming back down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Miles away at a rundown building at the edge of a small town stood a man in full black armored robes, and full cloth hood and mask. "Requiem sir, we've got another job, we have five targets this time all of them are mages. Three of them have the artifacts we are looking for, but we don't know which three. I would suggest that we kill all of them." Said tall muscular man, on his right arm his guild symbol clearly visible was the skull and crisscrossing scythes. "Well if they have the three pieces of Satan's Trifecta then we need to get them." Said Requiem as he turned to face the man before him. "The only way to attain the ultimate death magic spell is if we have those three artifacts, I will personally see to this mission. Tell the others to watch the guild while I'm gone." Stated Requiem as he turned and strode out of the building, his death magic crackling on his hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Later that night as the guild cleared out for the day, only two people remained. One was a silver haired beauty that was finishing up washing the bar counter for the night. The other was our salmon haired dragon slayer how waited patiently at the bar for Mira to finish so she could help him with his 'problem'. Natsu was broken from his thoughts when Mira spoke to Natsu. "Okay Natsu, so earlier today you were talking about wanting me to set you up with someone, but before that happens I need you to be completely honest with me in order for me to help you. Can you do that for me?" asked Mira with an almost pleading look in her eyes, Natsu caught off guard by her voice look at her with a look of confusion. "Uh sure Mira whatever you need of me. I'll try to be as honest with you as I can." Said Natsu with as much conviction as he could muster, being here alone with Mira has made the feelings he had for her surface again.

"My first question is what do you think about me?" asked Mira in a very self-conscious voice. Caught off guard Natsu decides to answer will full honesty, it was now or never right? "Truthfully I have always had feeling for you Mira, but with Lisanna, and all of the other crazy shit going on I didn't think you would ever look at me the way that I looked at you. After Lisanna died, we spent some time comforting each other and my feelings for you grew but I never acted because I felt guilty. Now I guess I'm just tired of spending my nights at home alone, and no Happy doesn't count. Now you probably think I'm a pervert but I have also been having feelings for other guild members who helped comfort me as well, but those same guilty feelings prevented me from telling them. I also can't act on them, because all they will ever see is the goofy friend." Said Natsu, his confident voice slowly becoming more self-conscious as his little speech wore on. Mira was stunned, she didn't think that he would be his honest and come right out with his feeling. Natsu looked up into Mira's face and noticed that she was crying, thinking he had done something wrong he started to back away. "I'm sorry about the position I put you in, let's just forget this ever happened and maybe we can try and go back to being friends." Whispered Natsu in a dejected voice.

He started to walk away but before he could get more than two steps in, Mira lunged at Natsu and smashed her lips onto his. Natsu widened his eyes in surprise, and at first was too shocked to respond but finally started to kiss her back. Mira was the first to pull back, her face flushed, and chest heaving she looked up into Natsu's eyes. "Oh Natsu you don't know how long I've waited for you to say that you shared my feelings. I was afraid of what you would say and I didn't want to lose you. I also developed feelings but the guild stopped me from perusing you, I can see now that was a mistake." Said Mira. "Well I guess your plan was to get me alone and seduce me huh?" asked Natsu, a mischievous smile on his face. Mira blushed in embarrassment, and had to look away. Chuckling to himself, Natsu took Mira's chin in his hand and turned her face to him and kissed her softly on the lips. Mira was eager to respond but Natsu pulled back before the kiss could get too heated. Moaning in disappointment, Mira pouted and looked back up a Natsu again.

"Well I can honestly tell you that your little plan has worked, but the question is now that you have me what do you plan to do about it?" asked Natsu again, a hint of teasing in his voice. Mira's face adopting an equally mischievous smirk stepped up close to Natsu and pressed her breasts into his chest. "Well I was hoping that you could take me home and show me just how much I mean to you, but that's your choice." Said Mira in a very husky tone. "I will but I do have to tell you something. Mira as much as I really like you, you may not be the only one." Said Natsu in a small voice, Mira now looking at him in confusion and hurt. "What do you mean by that, aren't I enough for you?" asked Mira as tears started to form in her eyes. Natsu started to panic and pulled Mira closer to him and wiped her tears away. "Oh Mira you are more than enough, but growing up Igneel said that because I was the last fire dragon slayer to the Fire Dragon King, that in order to continue my magic line I need to take at least eight to nine mates. I would prefer to only have one, but Igneel said it was my duty as the last." Said Natsu with sorrow in his voice, Mira could clearly see that this was an uncomfortable topic and could see that he truly meant what he said. Mira now realized that she had a decision to make, stay with Natsu and share him or walk away and not have his love like she wanted.

"Natsu I've decided that I want you in any way that I can have you, so that means that if I have to share with eight other women then so be it. As long as you love me just as much as the others." Said Mira with as much love and conviction as she could muster. Natsu was completely caught off guard for like the second or third time that night and felt his love for Mira grow. "Well then how about since you are my first, you will have a say in who we bring in, how does that sound?" Asked Natsu, trying to make this a better for Mira. "That sounds like a great idea, but enough talk lets go back to your place and you can spend all night making it up to me." Said Mira in a low and sultry voice. Grinning Natsu picked her up and used his wind magic to fly them to his house.

***Warning Lemon***

Once they were inside and had the door closed Mira immediately latched onto Natsu's mouth initiating a heated kiss between them. Mira licked his bottom, begging him to open his mouth. Natsu not really sure slowly opened, and Mira's tongue wormed its way inside. Natsu finally understanding what to do began to fight for dominance with Mira. Natsu pushed his tongue inside Mira's mouth and sought out every nook and cranny, he massaged Mira's tongue with his own. Mira's moans became more frequent, as their heated kiss worn on. Finally the need for air became too much and they both parted. Pulling their heads apart, a string of saliva connected their lips. Mira's soft pink tongue darted out to swipe it away. Natsu bent down and scooped up Mira in his arms and began to walk over to his room. Mira not one to be idle, started to plant a trail of butterfly kisses up and down Natsu's neck, his collar bone, and his jaw.

The kisses felt so good that Natsu stumbled a couple of times, but regained his balance before he dropped Mira. Upon reaching his door he kicked it open, and then closed. Mira still kissing his neck added a few love bites and nipped him a couple of times. Natsu couldn't stop moaning, Mira's lips were so soft, and warm that he would be content to just kiss those for eternity. Finally reaching the bed, Natsu carefully set Mirajane down on the bed. Natsu takes his shirt off and stares down at Mira's flushed face. Leaning down Natsu turns Mira over and pulls the zipper to her dress down. As the zipper descends her back Natsu purposefully brushes his finger on the exposed skin as it appears. Natsu has never felt something so soft. It was like touching warm velvet. Mira began to moan again as Natsu's fingers caressed her back so lovingly. Once the zipper was all the way down Natsu pulls the dress up and over her head and tosses it onto a nearby chair. Turning his attention back to the silver haired goddess bellow him, Natsu once again kisses Mira on the lips, but this time it was soft, as he trailed them from her mouth, to her cheek and left ear.

Natsu gently nibbles and sucks on her earlobe, Mira's moan increase in volume. Natsu takes his tongue and licks the outer shell a few times before repeating the process on the other one. Moving his way down, Natsu kisses and sucks on the soft spot behind the ear and slowly licks a blazing trail down her neck. Mira was writhing underneath him, unable to put a coherent thought or word into her head. All that she could feel was Natsu's lips as they did things do her body she didn't know she could feel. Natsu gently nipped and sucked at her jugular, and Mira let out another strangled moan. Working his way down Natsu started to lick and kiss Mira's collar bone, her writhing and moaning increased the closer to her breasts he got. Finally reaching his destination he lightly flicks his tongue across the tops of her breasts teasing her. "Oh… Oh…..Natsu please…" moaned Mira as she arched her back up trying to get more contact. Chuckling Natsu slipped his hand under her back and fumbled around for the bra clasp. With some help from Mira Natsu was able to get the offending piece of clothing off her body. Gazing down at his prizes he has to take a minute to admire how beautiful and perfect they are. Slowly Natsu begins where he left off at the tops and he slowly licks his way down. Mira pushed her breasts up again trying to get more of Natsu's wonderful tongue to touch her. Natsu took one nipple in his hand a gently started to kneed and pinch, and with the other he began to flick the pink bud with his tongue. Mira was so hot at this point that she was thrashing and moaning bellow him. Natsu then sucked her nipple into his mouth and feverishly sucked on it. Clenching the sheets, it was all she could do not to scream with sexual frustration. "Oh… Natsu… no more…. teasing… please." panted Mira. Smiling Natsu started to lick and kiss his way down her body, upon reaching her bellybutton he spend a little extra time licking and kissing there. Dipping his tongue inside earned him a mix between a moan and a giggle.

Mira having had enough, pushed his head down urging him to get to her desired destination. Natsu seeing another offending piece of clothing simply tor her panties right off. Much to his surprise and delight, Mira was completely hairless. Natsu planted a series of butterfly kisses on her pubic mound, before he moved to tease her thighs. Natsu kissed, and licked his way up her deliciously soft thighs, nipping every once in a while. "Please… Natsu I don't know… how much…. more I can… take." Moaned Mira. Finally deciding she's had enough Natsu moved back up, and gave a long slow lick up her swollen lips. Mira let out a slight squeal, then a throaty moan, Mira felt she was about to explode if she didn't get any relief soon. Natsu used the tip of his tongue to tease her outer lips, and flick her little pink nub as it started to show. Natsu then gripped her thighs and attacked her clit and pussy with vigor, licking up and down, alternating between long and slow to short and fast stopping occasionally to attack her clit. Within minutes Mira had her most explosive orgasm ever. She thrashed and screamed into her pillow. Finally it subsided and she fell limp, her beautiful chest heaving.

After recovering from the best orgasm he's ever experienced, she was ready for the main course. "Natsu I'm ready for you to take me and make me yours. Please, I need to feel you inside of me." Pleaded Mira. "Of course Mira, we will take this nice and slow." Said Natsu as he aligned himself with her entrance. Pushing the tip in slowly, Natsu waited every so often to allow her to adjust only moving once she said she was ready. Upon reaching her maidenhood, Natsu looked up into her eyes, asking if this is what she really wants. Giving him a nod, Natsu pushed past it, Mira let out a gasp of pain as tears threatened to leak from her eyes. After the pain subsided, Natsu started to thrust, starting off long and slow working his way up to his feverish pounding. Mira was in heaven, she couldn't even form a coherent thought, even to call out his name. All Mira could do was let out long animalistic moans, as her climax was building fast. Natsu was panting; he has never felt anything so good as he felt his own climax approaching. Mira let out one more long moan as her body thrashed bellow him in her climax, which triggered Natsu's. Natsu to finish the bond bit down on her right breast pumping a little magic into the wound. As they rode out their climaxes together, finally Natsu collapsed beside Mira and he pulled her to him. Looking down Natsu could see the mark of the dragon on Mira and he knew that now and forever she was his. "Oh Natsu that was wonderful" panted Mira as she fought off sleep. Natsu smiled over at her and kissed her forehead. "You are so beautiful Mira, thank you for loving me despite having to share." Said Natsu with as much love as he could muster. Smiling, and sharing one last kiss, they talked for a little while into the night before leting sleep take them.

***End of Lemon***

The next morning lying in bed with Mira, Natsu opens his eyes and looks over at his sleeping angel, his dragon mark clearly visible on her right breast. Smiling Natsu rolls over and pins Mira to the bed. Slowly as to not wake her, Natsu takes both of her writs in one hand and lifts them up and over her head. However the jostling wakes her up and for a moment looks up confused at Natsu, then a coy smile appears on her lips as she realizes the position she's in. "You know Natsu, even with my arms above my head like this my ticklish underarms are totally exposed. I don't think your 'man' enough to take advantage of this situation." Playfully said Mira as she stared up at Natsu with a mischievous expression. Natsu adopting a look of mock hurt, a gasp of shock coming from him. "Well then I guess I will have to prove you wrong." Said Natsu, as his free hand descends and starts to tickle Mira's left armpit with his right hand. After their intimate enjoyment of each other last night during their pillow talk, Natsu found out that the sweet Mirajane has a kincky side to her. He discovered that she likes being tied up, and she enjoys a getting tickle. Who would have thought that sweet, sweet Mira had this side of her, Natsu was quite shocked when she told him.

Mira's sweet melodious laughter bounced off the walls of the room and Natsu's hand alternated between her right and left underarm, the thing was though Mira made no move to stop it, or even try to get away. Natsu could see that she was genuinely enjoying this. Alas, Natsu realized that they needed to get to the guild she he cut their little tickle fest short and moved to let her up. "Wow, now that's what I call a wakeup call. I guess you are right though, we need to get up and get to the guild. Would you like to take a shower with me?" Asked Mira, with the most innocent expression on her face, although her voice suggested otherwise. "Maybe next time, if I go in there we wouldn't get out until noon or later. I've got breakfast stuff in the kitchen, so help yourself. Happy and I are going to head down now." Said Natsu as he finished getting dressed. Happy, who didn't know what was going on came bursting through the doors. "Natsu what going on, first I hear moaning last night, and laughing this morning. What's….. going….on? Natsu, why is Mira here?" asked Happy who finally noticed Mira sitting in Natsu's bed.

"Okay Happy you can't tell anyone but I marked Mira as my first mate last night, and don't worry I told her everything." Said Natsu in a little panicky voice, Happy's smirk grew. "Wow, I can't wait to tell everyone at the guild. They will be so surprised." Said Happy who was getting ready to leave and go tell everyone, Mira who had gotten dressed by this time stopped him. "Happy could you hold off on telling guild for a little while, please? Me and Natsu have to figure some things out first, and if you do I'll get you some fresh fish when I get to the guild." Said Mira knowing he would take the bait. "Oh boy really, I guess I can hold off telling the guild for a little while." Said Happy, overjoyed at the prospect at getting fish. Satisfied the secret will be kept at least for a little while, Natsu kissed Mira good bye, and then he and Happy set off to the guild.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Miles away in a small town, these peaceful people are all blissfully unaware of what is happening to one of their resident mages. A tall skinny man is blown back into a brick wall of an old barn, and lands with a resounding crunch. Gasping in pain, he slowly slides to the floor. "Alright, I've had enough games, give me the artifact and I will let the rest of the town go unharmed, if you don't I will be forced to start killing its residents while you watch. If the second is your choice only once you fully understand the gravity of your failure will I take the artifact from you and grant you deaths sweet release." Said the black cloaked man, igniting one hand with black and silver flames, and the other with black and silver lightning. The man on the floor let out a sob of defeat, he couldn't condemn a town to his mad man, sobbing he gets up and walks over to the middle of the room. He bends down and opens a secret door, inside is a black box with all sorts of twisted jagged designs on it. The man the opens the box with a key, that was hanging around his neck. Inside is a long smooth piece of black metal, in the shape of a thirteen inch rod, with one end being a large jagged spear head. Requiem bends over and picks it up and puts it in his coat. "Thank you for your cooperation, come let me see you back to your home." Said Requiem, as he lifted the man to his feet.

Once they made their way to the center of town Requiem pushed the man forward. Not expecting this, he stumbles and falls to the ground. Before he can react a large bolt of black and silver lighting strikes him in his chest and is disintegrated instantly. All that remains is a pile of ash; smirking Requiem carves his guilds symbol into the ground by it and takes off before anyone notices him. 'One down two to go, I guess I got lucky and my first victim had an artifact.' Thought Requiem and he got into a wagon that was waiting for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Arriving at the guild Natsu over dramatizes walking in and throws open the doors, most people just glance up and look to see who it is. Once realizing it's just Natsu, they go back to doing whatever it is they were doing. "Oi flame brain what it is with you and annoying everyone? It was nice and quiet until you showed up!" shouted Gray as he stood up and walked over to Natsu. "What was that ice princess, I couldn't hear you over how stupid you are." Said Natsu. "That doesn't even make any sense" said Gray as he butted heads with Natsu more literally than figuratively now. "Well it would if you weren't so stupid." Said Natsu, as he pushed Gray back with his head. "Oh yeah well take this." Said Gray as he threw the first punch, then another was thrown by Natsu and soon they were going at it.

"Don't you guys ever get tired of seeing everyone fight?" asked Lucy, as she was looking back and forth between Natsu and Mira. "No not really, you remember when it was so quiet around here when there were no fights because Natsu left. It's just the way that we operate. His rambunctious behavior is what makes this guild so lively." Said Mira with her usual smile on her face, but Lucy thought she could detect more. Looking away she spies Erza walking over to the fighting pair. "What the hell are you guys doing?" shouted Erza, immediately Natsu and Gray put their arms around each other. "Nothing at all Erza just two friends having a friendly debate, right Gray?" asked Natsu, as he started to sweat. "Yep just two good friends have fun together." Said Gray, as he too started to sweat. "Well that good, it's nice for friends to have fun and have friendly debates." Said Erza and she walked a way to go and talk to the master. Lucy sweat dropped at what just happened, but realized that weirder things have happened so she just accepted it. Natsu then walked over to the bar and ordered some food, and sat down. Lucy looked over at Natsu suspiciously because one he didn't say hi to her and two whenever he looks at Mira he blushes. "Hey Natsu how are you today, are you feel well?" asked Lucy, her voice had a hint of a hard edge to it. "Oh, uh yeah why would you ask that?" asked Natsu starting to get a little nervous. "Oh I'm sure it's nothing, it's just you forgot to say hi this morning and you never forget to do that." Said Lucy a little more suspiciously. Natsu as he was about to answer, was saved by Mira and Erza. First Mira gave him his food, and then Erza came down stairs with some urgent news.

"Natsu, Lucy, Cana, and Levy get your things ready we are leaving in three hours." Said Erza as she strode down stairs. "Okay I know I'm probably pushing it but why are we leaving in three hours, and what's with the weird team make up?" asked Cana, and she turned to face Erza. "To answer your first question there was a murder of a mage a few towns away that we are looking into, the magic counsel didn't say why but this guy was important. As for the teams I have no idea, Master picked them for a reason and I won't question his judgment. Meet at the train station in three hours. " Said Erza, and she made her way out of the guild hall. Cana soon followed, and then Levy and Lucy left as well to pack. Natsu looked at Mira with a worried expression; she assured him that she will be fine and urged him to get going. Upstairs Makarov was chuckling at the predicament he put Natsu in, know full well the feelings the others had for him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Three hours later, everyone was packed and ready for their murder investigation. Erza was the last to show up, and could be see carrying her mountain on luggage. "About time you showed up Erza we almost missed our train." Said an irritated Cana. Erza just ignored her and they all packed their luggage onto the train. As they found an empty compartment Natsu walked in first and found a window seat. Levy immediately sat down next to him, and Lucy sat next to her. Cana and Erza took seats the other side, all of them glaring at Levy who just smirked and looked proud of herself. As the train lurched into motion Natsu immediately felt sick and fell against the window. Wanting to make him feel better, Levy jumped at the chance. "Hey Natsu if it would make you feel better you can rest in my lap." Said Levy who genuinely wanted to help him, Natsu lying in her lap was just a bonus. Erza smirked thinking that Natsu wouldn't go for it, was immediately let down as Natsu descended onto Levy's soft looking legs. Levy had a triumphant look on her face as she ran her fingers through his hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

The girls didn't say much and the train ride over, and after a short three hours they were pulling into the station of the village. The second the train came to a complete stop Natsu was on the ground kissing it. "Oh sweet land, I shall never forsake you. I hope that we can be together forever." Said Natsu as he repeatedly kissed the ground. "Okay Natsu get, we need to go and find the crime scene. Master said that it was in the center of town." Said Erza, as the group sweat dropped at Natsu's shenanigans. Natsu stood up and dusted himself off. "Okay Erza what do we know about the murder." Asked Natsu as he fell in stride with the rest of the group. "Well, all they could tell us is who the guy was and that's only because of a spell. The body was disintegrated; all that's left is a pile of ash. The only clue we have is a symbol that was burned into the ground by our culprit." Said Erza. "The symbol apparently is of a skull and crisscrossing scythes, but so far that doesn't give us much. Maybe we can ask around down and see if it means anything to anyone here?" said Cana, as she began think what it would mean. Everyone was so wrapped up in their thoughts that nobody noticed Natsu stiffen at the description of the symbol.

'Oh please let me be wrong, I really hope it's not who I think it is. If it is I may need to get the group to drop this case. The man behind it is far too powerful for them to handle, even more powerful than Perspicuous.' Though Natsu as they arrived at the crime scene. Only one glance at the symbol told Natsu all he needed to know, this was the work of a man from the dark guild Angel of Death. All the Natsu really knows is that the guy responsible, Requiem, is a member and that the guild doesn't really have a master. 'Great now what, we are now trying to find one of my worst enemies and I have no idea where the guild is." Thought Natsu as he tried to look interested and surprised at the crime scene. "Alright well after asking a few people in town they have no idea what this symbol means, Levy do you have anything on this picture?" asked Erza. "No Sorry I've been looking through books but nothings come up. If I had to make a guess, I would say that it's a dark guild symbol." Said Levy, looking up from her book. "Hm that would make more sense, because there is nothing else to compare it to." Said Cana. "Well I just got back talking to some of the people here, I don't know if it's his real name but the guy went by the name Tyler Oswald. Apparently he was the guardian of some artifact, but beyond that they don't know what it was that he guarded." Said Lucy, as she rejoined the group. Just then a bird flew by and dropped a piece of paper into Erza's hand. Looking at it curiously, they discovered it was sent by Master Makarov. Opening the letter Erza began to read it, once she was finished she only stared at it blankly then said "'Damn it.' "Well Erza what does it say?" asked an impatient Natsu. "The Magic Counsel sent this emergency respond message telling us that….."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

'This guardian put up a much better fight than the last, he actual making me work a little.' Thought Requiem, as planning would have it the other guardian was in just a few towns over; however he probably doesn't have an artifact. 'I need to finish this quickly, before other mages show up and stop me.' He thought as he sent another bolt of black and silver lightning at the guardian. Now identified John Abraham was one of five elite guards, assigned to protect the three artifacts of Satan's Trifecta. He was one of two that were the decoys for the other. This man came out of nowhere and started demanding the artifact. When I told him no, he attacked and now it's all I can do to stay alive. Whoever this guy is, he is seriously strong. He could even be one strong enough to be one of the ten wizard saints.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

"We need to hurry, this was a delivery bird from the Magic Counsel telling us that the man we are after is attacking another guardian a few towns over, if we hurry we might be able to catch him!" shout Erza as she ran to get a magical buggy. Cana, Levy and Lucy all fell in step and ran after her. Natsu temporarily froze and feared that they were going to confront him. 'Oh shit, if we fight him one of the girls might die, but if we don't he will just continue to kill.' Thought Natsu finally making a decision and followed the others. He would fight but they needed to be careful, this guy means business.

Twenty minutes later the group found themselves speeding towards the town, they were just five minute out. "I hope we are not too late and miss catching him, since we don't know anything about him this may be our only chance." Said Lucy. "I agree this will most likely be our only shot, so we need to work together." Said Erza as they pulled into the town. "We also need to try and recover whatever artifact it is this guy collected from the last town." Said Levy. Looking around you could see the signs of a battle, thinking it was all over until a large explosion occurred over on the other side of town. "We need to get over there now, if he's still here we have to stop him!" shouted Levy who was already making her way towards the explosion. "I will go ahead and see if I can slow him down, I can get there faster if I fly." Said Natsu, as he began to gather wind magic for takeoff. "Okay but be careful we don't know what we're dealing with here." Said Erza. 'If only you knew.' Where Natsu's last thoughts before taking off. With a blast of wind Natsu shot into the air towards the column of black smoke. Getting there for the girls was a challenge; most of the roads were blocked with rubble or police barricades. After what felt like trying to figure out his world's hardest maze from meeting one dead end after another, they came upon a scene that nobody should have to see. On the ground was a broken man, his arms and legs where broken and pointing in directions that seemed impossible, he was bleed profusely from the compound fractures where the bone was clearly visible. Burn and scorch marks where all over this exposed skin. They arrived just in time to see Natsu get blasted by a large bolt of black and silver lightning, his body slammed into a sixty foot pine tree. Natsu was struggling to get up. "You have put up a good fight Salamander but your need to protect that man over there was your downfall. Don't worry I will make this painless." Said Requiem and he gathered a ball of pure black energy into his hand. "Good bye Natsu, DEATHS HAND: ETERNAL DAMNNATION!" shout Requiem and he shot the ball forward. When it hit Natsu, the energy seemed to consume him, and then nothing, he was gone. "NATSU!" shouted the four girls.

Well guys what do you think, because I made you guys wait a little longer than normal I made this chapter extra-long. Please review, and vote on what I should do about the Jenny Virgo tie. I look forward to hearing your thoughts. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys I'm back and no I'm not dead. Sorry it took so long for me to update this next chapter. With finals, work, Thanksgiving, and Christmas I have had little to no time to write. Hopefully over Christmas break I can get a couple more out to you guys. Alright well voting is done, and I have the final list for the harem Erza, Lucy, Levy, Lisanna, Mirajane, Cana, Edo Erza, and Aquarius. Now last chapter we had a tie and I asked you guys what you wanted to happen it was between Virgo and Jenny. The harem is going to be a little bigger than expected because the majority of you guys said to use both so that's what I'm doing. For you Ultear fans out there I may find a spot for her in Natsu's life, I'm not sure yet so we will see where that goes. **

**Also ****I have gone back and edited a few things in my first five chapters, first I have thrown out the black fire and lightning thing and just gave him the three god slayer magics. I got too many questions and this was easier. I know a few people questioned me about his before and this is just easier besides the title god slayer sounds so much more bad ass.**

**Also I am thinking of doing a Naruto story with a slight Fairy Tail twist; let me know what you guys think. The only Fairy Tail stuff would be Natsu training Naruto and Naruto having awesome magic from the Fairy Tail universe.**

**Warning violence, gore, possible lemon, and strong language are in this chapter. **

**As always I do not own Fairy Tail, I wish that I did because Natsu would have been so much stronger.**

Chapter 6

They arrived just in time to see Natsu get blasted by a large bolt of black and silver lightning, his body slammed into a sixty foot pine tree. Natsu was struggling to get up. "You have put up a good fight Salamander but your need to protect that man over there was your downfall. Don't worry I will make this painless." Said Requiem and he gathered a ball of pure black energy into his hand. "Good bye Natsu, DEATHS HAND: ETERNAL DAMNNATION!" shout Requiem and he shot the ball forward. When it hit Natsu, the energy seemed to consume him, and then nothing, he was gone. "NATSU!" shouted the four girls.

Natsu Dream P.O.V

Three days, three days of nothing but mind numbing pain the kind that doesn't go away but seems to get worse with each passing second. Natsu felt like he was in there for an eternity, after the first day my captor came in to inject me with that vile of purple liquid. Natsu began to suspect that it was some sort of neurological drug because the pain increased tenfold after that. Although he didn't have much time to think, he was too busy screaming until he was spitting us blood. "So Natsu it's been three days since I put you in my spell are you ready to talk." Said the doctor, he came in wearing his usual white lab coat and glasses.

His sunken in eyes just gleaned of evil, he seemed to derive pleasure from Natsu's screams. Having removed to spell so Natsu could form a coherent thought, he looked up at him and landed a nice glob of spit and blood right on his pristine lab coat. A look of rage cross the doctors face, but he attempted to rule in his anger. "I have tried to be nice to you and not get my hands dirty, but you leave me no choice. By the end of this week you will talk, whether it's by choice or not I will learn all of Fairy Tail's secrets.

"Rot in hell you son of a bitch, you will get nothing out of me." Growled Natsu, as he got ready for another round under the spell. The doctor seeing this started laughing, "Oh no we are done with the spell for now I think I would personally rather work on you myself. Granted it won't be as effective however, the pain will last beyond our sessions. So let's get started." Said the doctor in an unusually cheerful voice, as he walked over to the instrument table. Looking at it, he carefully selects chipped and rusted over scalpel. "Sorry about my equipment, being a dark guild and all I can't get very good tools, I guess we'll just have to make due." Said the doctor as he approached Natsu's restrained body. Smirking the doctor made his first of many incisions, right between his ribs pushing just enough to get the cut even with the bottom of the bone. Natsu's body was still too weak from the spell, and all he could do was scream.

Normal P.O.V

Natsu shot awake, looking around and squinting in the bright light, Natsu slowly started to stretch out his sore muscles. He stands up and deciding to take a look around to try and find Requiem, instead he sees floating mountains, and rivers that defied the laws of physics. "Hey I'm not dead, my plan worked. Throwing up a last minute lightning shield worked, but I guess the magical power was so great I was transported somewhere else." Said Natsu, just realizing that he's not only alone but not in Fiore either. Natsu was now thoroughly confused; he needs to figure out where in the nine circles of hell he is. 'Oh screw me, where in the name of Satan's scrotum am I?' thought Natsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last they saw of the dragon slayer was gone; his body just vanished in a flash of black energy. Levy fell to her knees crying; soon joined by Lucy as their favorite dragon slayer was just taken from them. Cana had tears streaming down her face as she used a tree near b for support. Erza took it the hardest, with tears in her eyes and rage in her heart, her head snapped to look at the man responsible. Requiem seemed to have just noticed them.

"Ah so the dragon slayer was your friend, well I hope you have better sense than he does and just walk away. I am too powerful for you and I have a mission to complete." Said Requiem as he turned to leave, only to be stopped by a large black spiked sword. Erza stood before him, decked out in her purgatory armor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

'Okay calm down Natsu lets think back, I think the monks mentioned something about a parallel universe to Earthland, what the hell did they call it? Uhm… uh...Eddy's land… no, Indo… no. Oh Edo, they were talking about Edolas!' shouted Natsu in his mind, doing a little victory dance.

'Okay so now that I know where I am, I should probably find this world's Fairy Tail.' Said Natsu as he tried to gather his wind magic to get an overhead view. When nothing happened, the other facts about Edolas came rushing back to him as there was not very much magic left in this world. Then Natsu remembered the monks again, they gave Natsu a special lacrima crystal that was forged by the dragons themselves. It contained enough magic to power and fire the etherion cannon for one hundred years continuously. It needed to contain enough magic to sustain a dragon for the rest of its life just in case of an emergency. Most dragon slayers don't know about it because it is a very closely guarded secret. This lacrima unlike regular ones used by mages, was virtually indestructible because of its need to contain godly amounts of magic inside. This particular crystal was taken from the earth dragon when the monks killed it.

Natsu then took the crystal out of his pocket and put it around his neck, slowly it started to glow, and it got brighter and brighter. Natsu was forging a connection with the crystal using an incantation that directly came from this lacrima so he could draw upon its power whenever he needed to. Once the connection was complete he started to walk towards a forest off in the distance, too caught up in his thoughts of victory to use the lacrima's power. 'Ha now I can use magic in Edolas, Oh wait a minute I was pretty powerful back in Earthland, here I will be on an entirely different level than everyone else. I could rule this world, nah never mind I need to get back to Mira. OH SHIT MIRA IS GOING TO KILL ME! They all think I'm dead, well that will be a very painful confrontation, but first I have to figure out how to get home.' Thought Natsu as he continued to walk, not paying attention he walked right off the side of the floating island.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Natsu, as he scrambled to use his wind magic, seeing the ground approaching fast Natsu activated his flight spell. "SKYDRAGON: NORTHEN WINDS!" shouted Natsu as the wind picked up around him and stopped his fall. Natsu then looked around and tried to decide on a destination, seeing a forest off in the distance he decides to make his way over in that direction. Natsu then took off in the direction of the forest; soon the unmistakable sound of a sonic boom was heard as Natsu broke the sound barrier. Natsu used his keen eyes to look for a good place to land, he then sees and oddly shaped tree, it looked big so he headed for it deciding that it would do for camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a blind rage Erza kept on swinging her sword at Requiem, tears streaming down her face. "Face it Titania, you are no match for me. How can you expect to kill me if you can't even hit me?" mocked Requiem as he dodged another slash. The other girls wanted to help but couldn't get to their feet; Requiem made a hands of black energy come up from the ground to hold them in place. "I'LL KILL YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH! You killed my best friend, right after I got him back. I hope you rot in HELL!" shouted Erza as she used her speed to disappear from view only to reappear behind him. Erza tried to finish him off with one last strike, but much to everyone's surprise he caught the sword by its blade. Requiem shot another blast of his death lightning at her. Erza just barely dodged, only for Requiem to come up and hit her with a vicious upper cut to the chin. Momentarily stunned, Erza tries to avoid the inky blackness that threatens to overcome her. Finally able to stand again Erza begins to lift her sword only for another upper cut to the stomach forces her to drop it.

Erza stood up and grabbed her sword and used her rage induced strength to send a sonic boom like attack Requiem. He causally flipped over it and landed a few feet away. The attack continued beyond him and cut down five or six trees. "I thought Natsu was the only one who could use god slayer magic?" Snarled Erza, her anger only in check long enough to question him. "Oh I don't use god slayer magic, while it may be more potent. I fused my elemental magic with some of my black death magic. It just gives it a bit of an edge." Said Requiem he bent forward to dodge another swing of Erza's sword. Snarling again Erza brings her sword back around for another slash, only for Requiem to flip over her attack land in front of her. He brought a black lightning induced fist to her kidney, and then the side of her head. All Cana and the others could do was watch helplessly as Erza struggled to get back to her feet.

Requiem then walks over and grabs her by the neck and pulls her close "Erza you are very good, and this has been fun and I would love to finish you and your friends off. However I have a time table to keep so you'll excuse me.' Said Requiem as he tossed her into a tree, he gather a cloak of black energy around him only to disappear into the ground. "NO DAMN YOU, DAMN YOU TO HELL!" shouts Erza, as she struggles to her feet. Finally pulling themselves together enough to help Erza, the others walk over to check on her. "Erza we need to get back to the guild." Says Lucy, as she puts Erza's arm around her shoulder. "Yeah the mast needs to be informed of this." Says Cana, as tears still flow freely from her eyes. Slowly and painfully the four girls make their way back to the guild to inform them of their downed comrade.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Natsu finally arrived at the tree only to find a weird looking building in front of it. Natsu could only describe it as a weird root looking thing with the Fairy Tail guild symbol on the front. 'Sweet looks like I found this world Fairy Tail, maybe they can help me get back home?' thought Natsu as walked up to the guild, taking a deep breath Natsu pushed open the doors and walked right in. The guild could be described as lively as it has always been, people fighting, chatting and having fun. The only problem was that everyone's personality was completely opposite of what they should have been. Cana was dressing conservatively and not drinking, Levy and Lucy were arguing, Reedus was skinny, Nab was actually doing jobs, and Mira… was well Mira. 'What the hell, it's like I walked into the twilight zone.' Thought Natsu as he walked further into this worlds Fairy Tail, but failed to realize that the others noticed his presence. "Hey who the hell are you!" someone shouted, Natsu turned to find out it was this worlds Lucy. Natsu just looked at her, and then busted out laughing. "Oh man Lucy this is hilarious, the tough guy act so does not suit you." Said Natsu as he wiped a tear from his eye, Lucy who developed a tick mark on her head glared daggers at him.

"Oh really, you find this funny do ya? Well how does this make you feel!" shouted Edo-Lucy as she cocked her fist and tried to punch Natsu as hard as she could. Much to everyone's surprise Natsu calmly caught her fist. "Hey just what is the big idea, I've only been here for thirty seconds and you're trying to hit me!" shouted Natsu in return, everyone else was too stunned to speak. Natsu not only back talked Lucy, but he stopped her punch. "You… you… you stopped it, you've never stopped one of my punches before" said Edo-Lucy as she finally pulled her hand away from him. "Well duh, this is technically the first time we've ever met." Said Natsu, only to be met by more confuse faces. "What do you mean this is the first time we've met, don't you remember me Natsu?" asked Edo-Lucy, her face looking more and more sad by the second.

"Well you have to let me finish, I'm not really from around here. I come from a parallel universe called Earth; I was on a mission with my friends when I got blasted here. My universe has all the same people yours does only the personalities are different. I came here hoping you guys could send me back." Said Natsu, as he spent the next twenty to thirty minutes convincing them and answering questions about his story. Edo-Levy was the only one not participating because she was trying to get her magical teleporting machine to work. "The other major difference is where I come from, you can use magic without restriction." Said Natsu, earning gasps from everyone. "You can use magic however you want back on Earth?" Asked Edo-Gray, as he put on another jacket.

"Yep, and I was considered one of the strongest too. I was known by a few different names back in my world, I was kind of the coolest." Bragged Natsu, finally having a whole guild of people who thought he was just the most awesome guy ever. 'Hey I might get lucky and they might worship me and my awesomeness.' Thought Natsu with a smile. "I bet he's lying about everything, just because back where he came from he could do some dinky magic he thinks he's a big shot here. Well news flash your magic does not work here, so right now you worse than useless. I bet your magic is of the weakest kind as well." Spat Edo-Droy as he squared up towards Natsu, getting ready to pound the little pretender into the ground.

Just then the temperature in the room seemed to rise in temperature, Natsu's eyes flashed in a barely controlled rage. 'My magic of the weakest kind, how dare this guy disrespect the ancient arts of dragon and god slaying.' Raged Natsu, a deep frown etched his face. "Do you even know what you're in the presence of? Back on my planet were you known to have the power and strength to slay dragons, or slay the gods themselves? No, I didn't think so." Said Natsu as he light one hand mixing his fire and lightning dragon slayer magic, fire god slayer on the other. The guild members gasped and took a step back, this man could use magic here. The color from Edo-Droy's face drained, his mind was reeling. Natsu had called his bluff and he lost, badly. "I have a special item that allows me and me alone to use magic here; I was amongst the most powerful mages in my home. How do you think a bunch of non-magic users would fair against me here?" Asked Natsu, his voice deathly quiet. Edo-Droy paled and began to apologize profusely; not wanting to find out how much those magically enhanced fists would feel.

Just as he was about to continue the story he saw someone across the room he thought he'd never see again. There stood Lisanna, she was talking to some of her guild mates and hadn't noticed him yet. With tears in his eyes he took dumbly took a few steps forward towards her. "I thought you were dead, you're supposed to be dead." Mumbled Natsu as tears started to streak down his face. Everyone else around him didn't know what to do, or make of what he was saying. Lisanna finally looked over and noticed Natsu walking towards her and she heard what he was saying. Panicking she began to look for an escape route without looking suspicious. Before anyone could do anymore a thunderous roar was heard in the distance. Time seemed to stop in the guild for a moment, then everyone started to scramble. "Oh no it's the Fairy Hunter she's found us." Shouted someone, and people started to panic. "Levy, tell me that the device is ready" asked Edo-Lucy. "First of all shut the hell up, I can't concentrate with you yelling at me! Second, no I still need another fifteen to twenty minutes to finish the device. We will need a miracle to get out of this alive." Said Edo-Levy, as she wiped her hands off with a rag.

"Why not just fight this Fairy Hunter?" asked Natsu in confusion. Everyone stopped and looked at him like he grew a second head. "I know you just arrived but she is one of the main reasons that we lose so many guild members, she is too strong for us to handle." Said Edo-Wendy, as everyone adopted a look of sorrow remembering their lost comrades. "Who is this Fairy Hunter? What's his/her name?" asked Natsu, still wondering who this Fairy Hunter was. "Her name is Erza Knightwalker." Said Edo-Lucy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The walk back to the guild was a long and cold one. It seemed that the earth realizes that it just lost a great mage, because the heavens started to shed a few tears. For Erza, Lucy, Levy, and Cana the whole situation seemed to serial to be true. To them this all felt like a really bad dream. "I can't believe it, he really is gone. I never got the chance to show him how much he meant to me." Said Lucy, her eyes still red and puffy from all the crying. "I know what you mean, we just got him back and now he's been taken away from us again." Said Cana, nobody made any move to take cover from the rain, it all just seemed pointless. All this power and they weren't able to save their friend. "Who wants to make the announcement when we get there?" asked Levy, thinking ahead because they were only a few minutes away from the guild. 'Because I don't think I can do it, not yet." Cried Levy as a fresh wave to tears made their way down her cheeks. The gloomy atmosphere seemed very appropriate for the kind of news they were about to deliver. "I guess I will, I have to be strong for him." Said Erza as she tried to put up a strong front, but was unable to keep the tears at bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everything seemed to be a little too quiet for everyone back at the guild. With Erza, Lucy, Levy, Cana, and Natsu off on their mission everyone just seemed to lack the energy to fight. For most this was a welcomed break, but Mira missed seeing her rosy haired lover stomp around declaring fights. "I wonder when they will get back, Gray just looks bored out of his mind." Asked Mira to Juvia who was sitting in front of her at the bar. "I don't know but I don't care, as long as that blond haired bimbo is away I have Gray all to myself." Said Juvia as she sent a longing look towards Gray who was banging his head on a table out of boredom. "I can't believe I'm going to say this but I miss Natsu, at least with him here things never got boring." Said Gray, not even caring that his shirt and pants mysteriously disappeared.

Mira just chuckled to herself at Gray's antics, but couldn't get the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Ever since she and Natsu mated and gave her his mate mark she could always feel him through it. The other day that feeling of closeness just disappeared. Mira just shrugged it off as the distance was too great for the contact to be maintained, however the loss of his warmth was finally getting to her. The guild doors opening shook her out of her stupor, and she looked up to see that Erza and company had returned. A huge smile spread over her face as she raced out from behind the bar, not noticing that the closeness of the mark never returned. She was too caught up in the possibility of seeing Natsu.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The journey back to the guild felt like it took much longer than it did the first time. In total it was only a day and a half, but to the four heartbroken women it felt like an eternity. Nobody in the group could offer a comforting word, because they were all suffering in the same way, all they could do was wallow in their pain. Finally after the train arrived at the station, the group made the short walk back to the guild. "Alright I guess this is it, we have to face them now huh?" asked Lucy, after they finally arrived at the guild. "Let's go and do this while I still have the courage." Said Cana as she wiped a few tears that escaped her eyes. Erza looked between all of them and then took a deep, shaky breath. Gathering her courage Erza pushed open the guild doors and the four of them walked through and they were met with the curious eyes of their guild mates. Mira looked up and noticed them and dashed out from behind the bar, and began to look at the group as if trying to find someone. Noticing that Natsu was not with them Mira gave Erza a questioning look.

Only to find that the four girls had tears in their eyes and they looked like they had been crying for days. In a shaky, wavering voice Mira looked back to Erza. "Erza… where is Natsu?" Erza's eyes watered back up and she looked down, unable to meet Mira's curious gaze. "Mira… during our mission… we met a complication." Said Erza, as she had to stop herself for a moment to stop herself from crying. "We got separated, Natsu and us… and the mage he was fighting was too powerful. I…I… was not match. I…we got there too late. Mira Natsu's dead." Said Erza the full impact of this event came crashing down on her and Mira. "No… you're lying. Natsu is too powerful. He can't die, he's just running late." Said Mira, her voice threatening to break. "Mira, there's nothing left, his body was completely destroyed. There was not even any ash to bring back." Said Cana as her tears made their presence known again by flow freely down her face.

Mira collapsed onto the ground and wept long sorrowful wails of despair. The death of her sister never hurt as much as this death did. Mira felt as if she lost a part of her soul. Nobody in the guild knew what to say, on this day they lost one of their best mages. Even Gray cried for the loss of their knuckle headed dragon slayer. This time everyone knew there was no chance of Natsu coming back. "Hey guys why are you all crying?" asked the familiar voice of a little blue flying cat. Erza looked over at Happy and motioned him to come over to her. "Happy… I'm afraid that… N-Natsu's not coming home." Said Erza as she struggled to get the words out of her mouth, Happy just looked at her with a curious face. "Oh did he join a different guild or something, I'm sure he will visit us." Said Happy as he tried to make her feel better. "No… Happy, you don't get it. Happy… N-N-Natsu's d-d-dead." Said Erza as the little blue cat suddenly understood the reason for the intense sorrow, and little tears started to form in his eyes. "No that not true, he can't die he's too powerful, nothing can defeat him." Said Happy as he backed away from her and flew straight out of the guild.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Erza she's here, oh man I can't wait to see what she's like in this world." Said Natsu as a huge grin crossed his face. "No I don't think you understand, she's hunting us and it looks like she's finally caught up. Without that machine we are sitting ducks." Said Edo-Lucy as she looked back at Edo-Levy who was working frantically to get the machine to work. "How many people has this Knightwalker brought with her?" asked Natsu, looking out of a window trying to catch a glimpse of her. "It's only her, she comes alone." Said Edo-Wendy. "Then why don't you fight her you guys have her outnumbered like thirty to one, surely you can take her on and win." Said Natsu like it was the simplest thing I the world. Receiving another look as if he's grown another head Edo-Lucy answers. "She's incredibly strong, and always has that cursed flying beast. She has that spear and hits us at a distance. We can never get close enough to touch her, and if we do her close combat skills and unmatched by any." Said Edo-Lucy with a serious look on her face.

"You guys may not be my exact Fairy Tail, but you guys are Fairy Tail and I'll be damned if I let anyone destroy it. Even if it is Erza who is attacking it, she will feel the full power of a god and dragon slayer." Said Natsu with a determination that most of these people were not used to seeing in Natsu. Another thunderous roar broke them out of their stupor signaling that Edo-Erza was close. Without another word Natsu strode towards the door, this action surprising most of the guild. "If you guys get a chance to leave take it, I will be fine on my own. I will try to find you guys after." Said Natsu only looking back for a second as the guild doors closed behind him.

Outside Edo-Erza Knightwalker was closing in on the Fairy Tail guild; the search was hard and grueling. Her hard work finally paid off as she was mere minutes away from finally destroying the infernal guild. Commanding her legion down and hefting Ten Commandments onto her shoulder, Edo-Erza prepared to end this guild once and for all. During the final decent a pink hair man walked out of the guild. "Who the hell is that, oh that's the car guy Natsu." Said Edo-Erza as a smirk grew on her face. Natsu calmly walked out as all of Fairy Tail gathered around the windows to watch. "She seems over confident, that shall be her downfall." Said Natsu to himself as he closed his eyes, gathering magical energy around him. Edo-Erza could feel a strange power emitting from this Natsu guy and soon the pressure started to become almost unbearable. As Edo-Erza's legion closed in Natsu's eyes snapped open and glowing red and a large magic circle appeared. Edo-Erza's only warning was Natsu puffing his cheeks out, seconds later a white hot torrent of flames erupted from his mouth. The flames tore through the legions wings like they weren't even there. Letting out a roar of pain the large creature tried to slow its decent but couldn't stay airborne due to the wholes and fell towards the earth hard.

The impact shook the ground as cracks spider webbed out from the crater. Aside from the pain, shock and awe were also found on Edo-Erza's face as she attempted to recover from the impact. The Edo-Fairy Tail guild was speechless, never in their lives have they seen such raw power. Edo-Erza shakily stood up and shook her head, only then to turn her gaze towards Natsu. "You, how the hell did you do that?" asked Edo-Erza as she stabbed her spear Ten Commandments into the ground. Smirking Natsu just flipped her off and got into his fighting stance. Growling Edo-Erza equipped into the velocity spear head and dashed off towards Natsu. "You will not make a fool out of me, I have one Edolas' most powerful weapons." Stated Edo-Erza as she took three vicious swings with her spear at Natsu. With his hands in his pockets he deftly dodged each and every strike, Edo-Erza becoming increasingly sloppier with each passing minute. Her anger was getting the best of her as Natsu casually jumped and ducked under her slashes and jabs.

"Hold still you little piece of shit and let me kill you!" Yelled Edo-Erza as she reequipped her spear with the vacuum head. Just as Natsu was landing from another slash, Edo-Erza sent a vacuum wave at Natsu and it slammed right into his chest, debris and wreckage flew everywhere. Smirking Edo-Erza turned her sights to the Fairy Tail guild behind her. As she was about to take her first step towards the guild as large bolt of lightning cut through the smoke and blasted Edo-Erza right in the chest. "I must say Erza Knightwalker your spear does pack a punch, but if that's all you've got then you should just give up now." Said Natsu as he walked calmly out of the smoke. Gingerly picking herself up she stared at his unharmed form of Natsu. "How is this possible, I hit you directly it should have torn you to pieces?" Asked Edo-Erza in disbelief. "Well for starters your vacuum attack is wind based, and being a sky dragon slayer it did virtually nothing to me." Said Natsu in a cocky matter-oh-fact voice. Growling Edo-Erza upped the juice and sent another vacuum wave at Natsu who met the attack with a blast of fire. The result was a wave of deadly flames where spread throughout the clearing forcing Edo-Erza to jump back. Using this momentary distraction Natsu leapt thorough the flames and charged his fists with lightning and hit her in quick succession to the stomach, chin, and both kidneys' and sent her into a tree with a massive thunder powered kick.

Edo-Erza was slow to get up, that last combo attack hurt like hell. 'Who the hell is this guy; he's tearing me apart like it's an everyday occurrence?' Asked Edo-Erza as she struggled to maintain her balance standing up. "Oh you decided to get back up good; maybe now that you've seen my style you can give me a better fight." Said Natsu as he cocked his head to the side, still not getting why she's still fighting so hard. "Now do you want to see what a true power looks like?" asked Natsu as he got ready to put the final nail in her proverbial coffin. "SKY GOD: REAPERS BREATH!" shouted Natsu, as his cheeks puffed out and a black magic circle appeared. Before Edo-Erza could do anything a black torrent of wind came rocketing at her, quickly reequipping into the velocity spear head was Edo-Erza barely able to dodge the devastatingly powerful attack.

As the black wind died down, she looked behind her and not only had the attack shredded and tore up the ground, but all the plant life around it seemed to die. Edo-Erza now looked back at the newly appointed god slayer and paled, she was no match for someone who could use such devastating magic without restriction. Deciding that escape was her only option Edo-Erza made at dash for the tree line in hopes of out running the mage. Natsu had other ideas as he, smirking he used his lightning magic and appeared in front of her is a flash of lightning. "And where, pray tell do you think you're going?" Asked Natsu, a look of mock confusion on his face only for it to break out into a sinister smirk. "I hope you don't think that you can just go, we still have so much to _discuss_." Said Natsu as he took a step closer, all the while cracking his knuckles. The other members of Fairy Tail just stood there shocked, this one man did what a whole guild couldn't do, just how powerful is this guy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day of the funeral was just like day that they heard the dreaded news that would change their lives; it seemed that even the sky wept for their fallen hero. While many knew Natsu this was a private affair, only those who knew him best were invited. Natsu had touched the lives of many people, but just having his closest friends and family seemed like the only way to memorialize this tragic event. Erza, Cana, Levy, Lucy, and Mirajane where down in the front, they put his grave stone right next to Lisanna's. Even though they all loved him, he was her first love and it seemed fitting that even in death they should be close.

Makarov spoke words of encouragement to all of the guild members but, nobody really seemed to believe what he was preaching. How could they, their strongest member, their champion had fallen. If he had no future in this world what chance did the rest of them have? Indeed this was Fairy Tail's darkest hour, even Gray and Gajeel wept for their fallen comrade. "While he was taken far too soon from this world, his greatest impact was the feeling of love and friendship that he put into each of our lives. The only thing we can do now is live life the way that he would have wanted. For even I cannot see you Natsu, I and the rest of Fairy Tail will always be looking your way, as you will be watching out for all of us in return." Said Makarov as he put his hand and figure up in the air, in Fairy Tail's signature hand sign. 'Part of me hopes that this is a misunderstanding and that you will come back to us someday Natsu.' Thought Makarov, as they finally lowered the empty casket into the ground.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edo-Erza was in a whole lot of trouble right now, somehow she managed to get herself captured, and was sitting tied up in the middle of the guild that should have been destroyed. "Well from what I can gather from you and this world's Fairy Tail, it would seem that your king is a royal ass hole, and that he needs to be knocked down a few pegs." Said Natsu, as he paced back and forth in front of her, Edo-Lucy, levy, and the others where all standing behind him scowls on their faces. "Natsu I still don't see why you let her live, why can't we just kill her?" Asked Edo-Lucy, because she really doesn't want this royal scum tainting their guild. "I told you she has information vital to taking down this king, and from what I can tell he won't send me back willingly. So whether you or I like it or not we need her." Said Natsu, as Edo-Lucy's scowl became more pronounced.

"Now from the information that Knightwalker has so '_generously'_ provided us we can assume that the king intends of stealing magic from my realm. If there is a way to pull guilds and towns into this world, there has to be a way to send objects the other way." Said Natsu with a smirk on his face as Edo-Erza's face became more and more pale, they were figuring out the kings plans and she couldn't do a thing to stop them. "So the way I see it, I need to get home and the king has the way. You guys need the king out of power, so let's work together and take him down. Now I have an idea but, you guys will have to trust me on this part." Said Natsu, get affirmative nods from around the room. Before anyone could say anything he grabbed Edo-Erza and dragged her to an empty room.

Empty Room

"This is how it's going to play out Knightwalker, you have two options here join us and take down the king, or I can kill you where you stand." Said Natsu, all traces of humor was off his face. "Now why would I help you take down the king, you won't succeed." Sneered Edo-Erza with a smug grin on her face. "This is the situation you find yourself in, you have already given us vital information about the kingdom, so whether or not we succeed you are still screwed. The king already sees you as a traitor you will probably get executed. Your best bet at living is helping us. I can see you have no love for him, why continue to help protect him?" Asked Natsu, for the first time showing genuine emotion with her, and for some reason this made her heart flutter. A blush slowly formed on her face and she turned her head in an attempt to hide it.

"But where will I go after this is all over, if we succeed I will still be and outcast for what I have already done." Said Edo-Erza for the first time in years showing a sense of fear and insecurity to anyone. Smiling down at her Natsu replied, "Come back to Earthland with me there you can have a fresh start and nobody will judge you." Looking at him with wide eyes, for the first time in years someone has shown her kindness, and compassion. He didn't see her as a tool, or a villain just someone who could use a little help, a person. Looking back up at him she gives him her answer.

Main Guild Room

Natsu walks out with Edo-Erza in tow, not bound by any ropes. Seeing this everyone gets into a fighting stance, getting ready for anything she might pull. "Calm down guys, I have convinced her to not only help but join us." Stated Natsu trying to ease the tense atmosphere in the room. "And why would we want her help? She has killed our members, and slaughtered our kind." Stated Edo-Wendy a frown visible on her face. "Because she is the best chance that we have, and I think she can start to atone for her sins with this. And I you don't like it to bad, because if she goes I go as well." Said Natsu in a firm voice, Edo-Erza looking at him with wide eyes. Here was a man who she barely knew and he was already standing up for her, even though he knows of her past transgressions with this guild. Whether or not the guild helps, Erza Knightwalker has decided that she will get Natsu home, and she will join him so she can spend the rest of her life with her first real friend. Everyone else weighed their options and stood down showing that they will accept her help. "Good now I know that was hard, but with her help we can pull this off, now here's what we are a going to do." Said Natsu.

**Boom cliff hanger, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm not super busy this week and the next so hopefully I can get one more up before Christmas break ends. Let me know if you guys like my idea for the Naruto series. **


End file.
